Thicker than Water
by GumyGrape5794
Summary: Bella is a very powerful witch, and not only that she is a metamorphous. How do she and Edward meet and under what circumstances? Read how they fall in love in trying circumstances and conquer the evil in her world as well as his! What about Renesseme?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Now you will notice that I used characters from Harry Potter, however I changed a lot of the stuff in Harry Potter to follow Twilight. I had a really good idea the other night because I hate how Edward thinks that Bella is so fragile and weak. Plus I like it when she isn't human ;) Please give the story a chance, like I said I only used the characters so I didn't have to make up my own cause I'm to lazy, lol. I own nothing but my ideas. **

**As the plane took off heading away from London, my best friends sleeping in the chairs beside me were snoring lightly, except for Sirius who sounded like a freight train going through a hurricane. Sirius was on one shoulder while Remus was on the other snoring much lighter, and James was leaning against the window breathing deeply. **

**These boys, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Sirius Black, were my best friends. We met in the beginning of our first year at school on the train. Our school was really far out so a train took everyone to the town next to our large castle like school. **

**From there we took little carriages to the school from the town. We met in a compartment and instantly clicked, talking the entire way there and by the end of the ride we were best of friends. Almost seven years later we are still extremely close, in fact we are basically inseparable. **

**At school we are known as the marauders. Everyone knows who we are because of quidditch and the pranks we pull. We are not ordinary teenagers, we are wizards, well I'm a witch, every year we attend school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn how to control our magic and find our places in the magical world. **

**My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I have extremely curly dark brown hair that falls to the middle of my back in tight coils. My hair never lays flat, its so curly that it has a mind of its own, luckily I'm a metamorphous. **

**I'm able to change my shape or appearance into whatever I want as long as I picture it in my mind. Over the past few centuries the race of metamorphous's has significantly decreased, I am one of only three dozen in the entire world. I'm extremely proud that I am a metamorphosis, even though many people think we are freaks I think its really cool. **

**My natural eyes are a dark brown, lined with dark black, thick lashes. I never wear makeup, it annoys me and I hate it when girls just cake on make up. However unlike my most people I don't tan, I have pale skin with tons of freckles which I get from my father. I'm average in height, only about 5'5" where as the guys stood over six feet. **

**Remus was the tallest, 6'6", and was incredibly strong. He has long shaggy honey blonde hair that always falls in his ocean blue eyes. Remus is very quiet, he's incredibly smart and quick witted. He reacts to things instantly, physically and mentally. **

**Remus is a werewolf, a child of the moon. He was bitten a long time ago when he was about five years old. Every full moon Remus turns into a vicious wolf who's only intention is to kill humans and take their blood. **

**The scars on his body from the horrible nights he spent alone prove just that. When James and Sirius and I found out about Remus's "furry problem" we wanted to help. There was nothing we could do while staying human, and I wasn't strong enough as a metamorphous to stay an animal for an entire night with a werewolf. **

**I am now, in fact I'm extremely powerful with my changing powers now, the only problem I have is my emotions, if my emotions are extremely strong the highlights in my hair turn colors based on the emotion it represents, for example red I'm upset or angry, green I'm jealous or just really relaxed, or a light pink I'm embarrassed and blushing. **

**We found out when we were twelve that he was a werewolf and I wasn't as strong as I was now. It wasn't until we were in our third year did we discover about animagus's. By the end of that summer we were able to turn into the animal that corresponded with our souls. **

**We could turn and stay with Remus during the night and keep company. It calmed him down significantly when we are with him. I think it's because he's lonely and during the school year he has to be in a confined area so he doesn't hurt anyone. **

**James is a stag, Sirius a wolf, and I'm a fox. The animals of our souls gave us our nicknames, Remus was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot, James was Prongs, and I was Vixen. Remus is the sweetest person I have ever met, even though he has to live with something that has completely changed his life. Sirius is the obnoxious one of the group. He has long curly black hair that took on a jerry curl look, personally I think he's trying to be black with the whole "afro" thing. **

**He's extremely built from playing long hours of quidditch and running around with Remus on the nights of full moons. He's very tan and has steel gray eyes that always hold laughter and amusement. He was Hogwarts heartthrob and never failed to let that forget that or rub it in someone's face. He loved the attention he got from his "fan" girls. **

**He always had girls, but, he has never had a girlfriend. He only has sex with them and then he's done, the entire school population from fourth years and up are his fuck buddies and they don't even care. **

**James is always having girls after him as well but he always turns them down. **

**His heart belongs to Lily Evans, and has belonged to her since he first laid eyes on her. I was friends with Lily, we share a dorm room with a few other girls and keep to ourselves. **

**She's very sweet, incredibly smart but really shy. She's liked James for a while as well, I'm not allowed to tell, but for a while she didn't like him at all. **

**She believed him to be arrogant and self centered. It wasn't until this last year did he show her his better side, the real James Harold Potter. They became fast friends, always sitting together during meals, and partners during class. **

**Lily is exceptionally pretty, she has long dark red hair that falls in straight layers to the middle of her upper back. She is my height but not very athletic, instead she prefers to be artistic. Her most prominent feature would defiantly be her eyes, they are a startling deep emerald green. I could see why James loves her so much. **

**James was defiantly a looker as well, he was tall and had dark brown, almost black, straight hair that never laid flat. He has gold green hazel eyes that stood behind his rounded glasses. He was built just like Sirius, all muscle. **

**These boys were my brothers, they meant everything to me and I loved them to death. The plane soon started to descend towards the runway in Seattle. I was from the United States but being in England all year for six years you would think I was from England because of my accent. I woke up the boys who grumbled and mumbled profanities under their breaths. **

**Sirius stood up stretching letting one rip right in Remus's face who started coughing and gagging. James burst out laughing and the grandmother in front of us turned around glaring. **

**Sirius pointed to me, "Young lady! That is extremely inappropriate, you should be very ashamed." I blushed but rolled my eyes choosing to ignore her. When she turned back around I glared at Sirius. "Padfoot, that is disgusting!" **

**I said waving a hand in front of my nose. "Vixen, you know I'm gassy in the morning." He replied grinning knowing that he pissed me off. "It's the middle of the afternoon dumbass!" He rolled his eyes and James laughed along with Remus. **

**I grabbed our carry on luggage when the pilot gave us the okay to go ahead and get our stuff. I grabbed my owl, Cimon, who was sleeping in his cage and Sirius's owl, Hades. **

**James took my athletic bag while Remus secretly put concealment charms over our wands and magical items so we didn't have to worry about security or muggles, non magic people. **

**James had transfigured our quidditch gear into soccer gear before we left as well so as to not raise questions. **

**My father knows about me being a witch and a metamorphous, he thinks it's really cool and supports me all the way. My mother on the other hand thinks I'm a freak and ran off with her boyfriend. I haven't spoken to her in almost eight years and I don't plan too. **

* * *

**After going through security and check out I started looking for my father. Remus spotted him, obviously smelling him, and I saw Billy Black as well as my friend Jacob standing with him. **

**Jacob was Billy's son, Billy was best friends with my dad, they were in the police force together until Billy was shot in the back paralyzing him from the waist down. Jake and I grew up together, he's a really close friend of mine, in fact I still cry every year before I leave for Hogwarts when we say good bye. **

**I ran to my father hugging him, "I missed you Daddy." **

"**I missed you too Bells. How's my favorite guys doing?" **

**My dad loves the guys, they were the obnoxious sons he never had and they defiantly filled that part perfectly. They loved him back as well, "Hey Charlie!" They said in unison. After hugs were all passed around we walked out to Charlie's big truck. **

**I took Jacobs hand swinging it back and forth between us, he looking at me grinning. "So how have you been Jake" I asked him. I have known this kid since we were in diapers. He knew I was a witch and a metamorphous. **

**During the school year we write constantly, he knows everything about me and I know everything about him. "I'm good Bells, some…things have come up and I…uh need to talk to you later." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. I nodded. **

**Jake was much taller than me, almost taller than Remus. He had short black hair that hung in his almost black eyes. He was built like James and Sirius but bigger and extremely tan because of his Indian heritage. Jake always hung out with me and the guys during the summer. **

**They easily accepted him but weren't as close as we were. James, Sirius, and Remus were without a doubt my best friends, I could go to them for anything and know that they would have my back. With Jake it was different because he wasn't apart of the supernatural world, he was different, yes we were close but he would never be as close to me as the guys were. I needed the guys to keep me sane, Jake was my family. **

"**Yeah sure, we can talk when we get home. You can stay the night if you want."**

"**We'll see."**

**I looked at him in confusion but decided to ignore it. It was an hour drive to Forks, Washington. Sirius kept us entertained by retelling stories that occurred at school. **

"**So Bella met this boy, what was his name?" **

"**Do we really need to tell this story?" I asked already starting to blush and my hair grow reddish pink highlights. **

"**Oh yeah! Ashton Richards, well he was walking her to DADA and I guess she wasn't paying attention and ran right into a wall knocking her out because it was concrete. When she woke up she started yelling about a cupcake coming to life and eating her. He got so freaked out that when we finally got her to the hospital wing so Pomfrey could look at her head he hightailed it out of there. He has yet to look in her direction since." **

**Everyone laughed while I shook my head in embarrassment but smiled a little. It was dumb and I can laugh at myself, besides he's nothing special. **

**We pulled up to the old white farmhouse and everyone got out of the huge Ford F150. Heading inside I saw that everything was the same as it always has been. The guys went upstairs to my room, we were all sharing but Remus was going to make the room magically bigger and add extra beds. "Well we're going to get settled, I'll be down soon and make dinner."**

**I said and grabbed Jakes hand pulling him upstairs with me. I stopped at the top of the stairs. "What did you need to talk to me about?" **


	2. Chapter 2

He looked older solemn, older than when I last saw him during spring break. "I'm not human…I'm a wolf…I think I'm a werewolf. I can change into a giant wolf whenever I want. It's more than just me too…Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam, Seth, and Brady have all phased as well. We're a pack, when we're in our wolf form we can talk to each other through our minds, its like we're connected… We hunt vampires.

We've already taken down one, his name was James I think. Now his mate, Victoria, is after my mate because I'm the alpha. She intercepted our letters, she thinks you're my mate." I looked at Jake in shock, some creepy ass vampire chick was after me? Jake…was a werewolf… "Wait you said you can change whenever you want?"

"Yes.""You're an animagus, like me. I can turn into a fox because that is the animal that represents my soul. Werewolves only turn during the full moon. Remus is a werewolf and we learned about them in school." He nodded, "It's so scary Bella, and it hurts like no other the first few times but its like an impulse, I had to do it. More are phasing, you and the guys know more about this magical shit than we do. Could you come over to the rez and maybe explain things, some of them aren't taking this too well." He asked almost timidly.

"Of course, first thing tomorrow. I'll tell the guys tonight, when did this happen?"

"Sam and I phased together a few months ago. The rest have been just recently…like last Thursday." I stared at him in shock, it was only Saturday. I nodded, "We will be there no later than eight." He pulled me into a hug, "I wont let anything hurt you Bells."

"Are you talking about the vampire? I am a very good witch Jacob. Top five of my class in fact, I have never lost a duel and every full moon I'm out with a werewolf four times my size and strength. I'll put wards up around the house and around La Push though just to be safe. Don't worry about me though, I'm a big girl."

He held me closer and realized how warm his body temperature is. Must be a wolf thing, Sirius and Remus didn't run normal body temps either.

James and I had a lower body temperature where as they had a higher temperature. "Does your father know?" I asked. "Yes, he told Charlie as well. He knows you're a metamorphous and a witch too, I think that helped ease his mind. You know how he is, kooky old man."

I chuckled. My highlights were a bluish-purple now showing my sober mood. He smiled and we went into my room. The guys were organizing their stuff. My rectangle room was huge now, two pairs of big oversize oak bunk beds were on one wall with big over fluffed red and gold comforters and pillows. Remus was on the bottom of our bunk while James and Sirius shared a bunk. My cream shag rug was also enlarged covering most of the dark hardwood floors.

One of the walls was my bookcase and desk area and the other walls were windows letting in the twilight glow from outside and quidditch posters. Our trunks were at the end of our beds and the center of the room was a growing dirty laundry pile.

Jake pulled himself up on the top bunk that was mine and flopped down. I pulled out my books and slid them into the large built in bookshelf where I put all of my previous year books. I began unpacking my clothes and setting aside uniforms for next year.

Quidditch game and practice jerseys were thrown into the pile to be washed along with pants that were caked in mud from our last game.

Pants, shirts, sweatshirts, and shoes were hung up in my closet. I put my uniforms and heavy cloaks in my trunk and hung my lighter cloak on the back of my door for easy access. Tank tops, socks and underwear went in my drawers.

Finally done about an hour later I flopped down on Remus's bed. I explained to the guys what Jake told me earlier and they agreed to help of course. Remus suggested taking pain potions which I would make tonight along with healing potions.

Remus also explained to Jake about him being a werewolf and us helping. He then went to explain our nicknames; Remus was Moony, James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, and I was Vixen. Jake nodded taking in all of our information, we explained about vampires as well. Looking them up in our books and making notes.

After dinner, I made spaghetti, I went upstairs and started a cauldron of pain potion. It didn't take me long, I like potions and it's something I'm decent at. James and Sirius began putting up wards and set a password marked in blood, obviously vampires couldn't get in because they don't have blood. Jake left at midnight to return to La Push with his dad. Setting my alarm clock for seven we went to sleep with our wands near by just in case.

* * *

"Sirius get up! We need to go to the reservation." He groaned but rolled out of bed yawning. Remus was pulling athletic shorts on with a plain black muscle shirt. The shorts hung low on his hips like they always do showing off his muscles.

Sirius was dressed in similar attire. James and I wore sweatpants with t-shirts. I grabbed my light cloak, wand, a hair tie, and flip flops. I'm sure I will put my obnoxious hair up at some point during the day. I charmed the kitchen and left my dad a note telling him to say what he wanted to the kitchen and it would fix it for him. I also told him the guys and I would be in La Push for the day with Jake.

"We can apparate there you just need to picture Jakes house, that's where we are meeting." They nodded and we turned on our heel letting the portal suck us into the atmosphere and leave us at Jakes house. I put my hand on Sirius's shoulder to catch myself from falling backwards.

"You are so clumsy Vix." He said grinning. "I hate apparating, its useful but I can never keep my balance." I replied back, he ruffled my hair and I hugged in annoyance. Unlocking Jakes front door we stepped inside quietly. I muttered, "Lumos." and a bluish white glow illuminated the tip of my wand giving us light in the dark house.

Billy was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him up, so we silently crept past his door and headed towards Jake's at the end of the hallway.

The guys were just as silent as I was, I barely knocked on the door and pulled my hand away listening for movement, there was none so I pushed it open wincing as the door creaked. I smiled looking at him snoring lightly in his bed with a quilt barely covering him.

I leaned down, shaking gently with my hand on his warm shoulder. He shot up instantly from my touch looking around wildly. "Shhh Jake, it's just us, we came to wake you up. We will meet you outside."

I said, he relaxed when he realized it was us. He nodded throwing the covers off and pulling on a pair of shorts over his black and white plaid boxers. The guys and I walked outside with Jake quickly behind us clad in only black athletic basketball shorts. We walked the short distance to First Beach and I saw tan skinned boys, barefoot and only wearing shorts.

The short black cropped hair that hung in there dark eyes made them all look like brothers. They stopped talking as Jake approached them, he was their alpha and they looked up to him. I noticed Remus go into alpha mode as well, he was stronger than the shape shifters. Much more powerful, graceful, and agile compared to them. I looked overhead noticing the half moon in the dawn light. We'll need to find a place to go during the full moon…I'll have to put electric wards so he cant leave and we are in an enclosed area.

"Okay everyone listen up; this is Bella, Remus, Sirius, and James." He pointed to each of us as he introduced us. The sat down in the cool sand and Remus, James, and Sirius copied them sitting beside them while Jake and I stood in front of them. I feel like I'm teaching school.

"They are wizards and know how to use magic, they can turn into animals, like us, but different animals.

Bella is going to explain things to us, maybe give us a better understanding of the super natural world." Jake finished and sat down beside James.

"Alright well, I'm Bella. I'll tell you guys about me, school, animals and answer any questions you have. I'm a metamorphous, meaning I can change my shape into any form I want too. You'll notice that the highlights in my hair, or streaks on the top, change with what my emotion is at that point in time. My animal, what my "soul" represents, is a fox.

There are only about a couple of us metamorphous's in the world left, people think we're freaks for some reason, however because of my metamorphous genes I have a magical powers making me a witch. I found out I was a witch when I got my letter from Hogwarts, my school, explaining everything. I was ten and would be turning eleven that September so my father flew me to England where I boarded the train and met Remus, Sirius and James.

At school we learn transfiguration, charms, spells, hexes, defense against the dark arts, potions, care of magical creatures, herbology, astrology, and play quidditch. Quidditch is a sport played on broomsticks, it's a lot of fun. We'll teach you how to play."

I threw in noticing some of the boys faces light up at a mention of a sport. "Now I know you guys think that you are werewolves, but you're not. Werewolves only change during the full moon, any other time they're human well I guess part human. Their senses are extremely sensitive, very clear and advanced compared to humans. You guys can change at anytime you want, you just happen to take the form of a wolf, Sirius is a wolf too. That's about it…any questions?"

Some of them raised their hands, now I really feel like I'm teaching a class. I pointed to a younger boy in the back, "I'm Seth, so if we're not werewolves…what are we?"

"Animagus's, a magical person that is able to turn into the animal that represents their soul. Not a lot of people are able achieve becoming animagus's. You were born with it, it's in your genes allowing you to become wolves, the guys and I we had to create potions and do charms and transfigure each other to achieve our animals." I pointed to another person sitting beside Seth, "I'm Jared, how are you going to help us?"

James stood up beside me, "We're going to put wards up around La Push, it will protect the people inside the reservation and keep vampires and other mythical creatures besides us, and obviously you guys, out. We are going to run patrols with you, and teach you how to fight."

"What animal are you, Remus, and Sirius?" Someone asked.

"I'm a stag, Sirius is a wolf, and Remus…" Remus interrupted, "I'm a werewolf, I only change during the full moon. It's hard changing, completely different from how you change, it's painful and I don't look like a normal wolf as you guys do.

I'm venomous like vampires, if I bite you in my wolf form you will become a werewolf at the next full moon. I've never bitten a human, or anyone for that matter. I was bitten by a man who allowed the wolf part of his mind to take over making him permanently feral. I was five years old when I was changed, my parents would put me in the storm cellar and put up locking spells and wards so I wasn't able to get out and cause harm to others. When Bella and James and Sirius found out what I was they wanted to help. In our third year at school they finally achieved their animagus forms. As long as they are in animal form during the full moon they are able to stay with me and I wont hurt them in case I do accidentally bite them." He said as he told his story, I squeezed his hand in comfort, we could trust them and they could trust us.

"Can you harm us in your human form?" Seth asked.

"No, I'm not human I lost my humanity a long time ago because of the wolf in me but while I'm like this I can't hurt you, nor would I want too. I have extremely good senses, I can hear all the way out to the highway and can hear all of your heartbeats and smell your blood. I'm faster and stronger than humans too, however you guys share the same qualities as does James and Sirius. Bella isn't human either, she's a metamorphous making her body harder, stronger, faster, and more flexible to imitate anything she wants.

James and Sirius are human but incredible wizards and athletes making up for that, you guys fall into both my category and theirs, because you were born with the animagus gene it makes you stronger, faster, etc. But you also consist human qualities as well which separates us. Does that make sense?"

They nodded taking in all of this information, I hadn't thought of what Remus had said but it made sense, you would think I would be used to his intelligence levels by now but every time he opens his mouth and starts talking all smart it amazes me every time.

"I know what Remus has told you might freak you out a little, but Remus is a really good guy. He's the sweetest, most selfless guy I have ever met. You can trust us, the only bad thing we've done is maybe…possibly put some Slytherins in the hospital wing and gotten into some fights at school…" I said looking directly at Sirius as he laughed and winked.

"Who are the Slytherins?" Seth asked.

"Hogwarts is split up into four houses: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. We're in Gryffindor and Slytherin is our house rival. Always have, even back when the school was started hundreds of years ago."

I said explaining to them how the Slytherins and Gryffindors are rivals. It was late morning by the time we all finished talking, I learned who all the wolves were and talked with a lot of them comparing pack tattoos and telling stories about the pranks which they found really funny and replied by telling stories of their own.

Remus and Quil hit it off really well as they joked around and discussed where to run patrols. James and Sirius were like me, extremely social and instantly made friends.

**A/N: Please review! I want to know what you think of the story! Next up we meet the Cullens!! **


	3. Chapter 3

The guys and I headed back to the farmhouse around seven. During the day we helped the pack map out patrols, set up wards, assign patrols and other stuff. I decided to make a big pot pie for dinner, the guys were watching a quidditch game on the television.

If we say a certain spell, we learned in muggle studies, over the TV it tunes into wizarding events allowing us to watch quidditch games. The French were playing Bulgaria and James was explaining the plays and strategies to my dad and Billy, who was also over. Putting the pie in the oven to bake I set the timer and walked into the room. Remus was reading an old text book of mine and Sirius was shouting at the TV because Bulgaria just scored. My father and Billy were watching the game in amazement, they had never seen people throwing a basketball size ball around with softball size balls whizzing around uncontrollably and then someone trying to catch a golf ball with wings before.

I was a chaser, my job was to score goals in one of the three hoops at each end of the field. Remus was a keeper, he guarded the three goals from the other teams chasers who tried to score. Sirius was a beater, he used a small bat to hit the bludgers, softball size balls, at the other teams members to knock them off of their broomsticks. James was a seeker, his job was to find and catch the snitch, the golf ball with wings. In total there is one keeper, two beaters, three chasers, and one seeker.

Quidditch is like baseball, rugby, football, basketball and hockey all rolled into one sport played on broomsticks and fifty feet in the air sometimes more. I love quidditch so much and put a lot of effort into it. I'm hoping to be captain this year. The guys and I train year round. You have to really be in shape to play quidditch, its not something you just show up and do, its very difficult and agility, balance and strength are key in the game. We usually run about twelve to fifteen miles, no walking, stopping or jogging, you're running.

Then lifting and stretching and finally play strategies and balance make up the six hour conditioning periods during the winter and summer. Practices are rain or shine usually last about four hours sometimes more during the spring and fall seasons.

Winter is used as conditioning along with summer. When I was younger the guys and I would go to quidditch camps during the summer learning new plays, tricks and strategies. Of course I was the only girl in the camp, our society only let guys play quidditch but no where in the rule book does it say a girl cant play and be apart of a team. The camps were always fun, it was something I looked forward too every summer. However by our fifth year we were to old and to good to come back. I was sad but there were other things to do during the summer.

* * *

"Sirius and I will go and search up to the border, we don't have a treaty with the Cullen's so we should be fine. We can take care of ourselves, we wont split up, and we can apparate back over here and we do have our wands, if there is a problem. You'll be the first to know." I told Jake who was concerned about us going on the Cullens property to snoop. The Cullens were a coven of "vegetarian" vampires. They didn't drink human blood, only animal blood. The pack had a treaty with them, but the guys and I were not part of the treaty. So Sirius and I decided to do what we do best, sneak around, eavesdrop and get clues that would help the pack.

We headed out at dusk, dressed in black shirts, black athletic shorts and our Nike shocks, wands at the ready. I pulled my long hair into a ponytail to keep it out of my face if needed. A few shorter locks escaped framing my face with my side swept bangs.

We walked side by side going deeper into the forest, it was soon to dark to see properly so we whispered the spell in unison, "lumos." and a bluish white glow let the tips of our wands guiding us in the dark forest. I let my animal instincts pick up, making sounds and smells more prone to my knowledge than a regular human. It was much later and Sirius stopped suddenly pulling me to him.

He unlit our wands and we stood their waiting…watching, listening. My heart sped up, they were out and hunting. I could just make out the pale skin of one in the glow of the half moon. I raised my wand, curiosity over took my senses and I crept closer.

It was watching me, I could sense it. Sirius grabbed me trying to pull me back to him but with the sudden force of Sirius pulling me too him I forgot about the uneven ground of the forest floor and fell backwards letting out a squeak of surprise. I prepared to fall to the ground but something caught me, something hard, cold and sweet smelling. Sirius lit his wand revealing the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

He gasped as our eyes met and the world completely stopped. His tousled auburn bronze hair was long and stood in all directions on his chiseled masculine head. Honey gold eyes stared at me, they were captivating. His hand reached up tracing the softest of lines across my cheek. His skin was pure satin, I blushed at the feeling and his gaze left mine to look at my changing hair.

He grinned revealing his crocked smile making me dizzy. "What is your name?" he asked in a deep baritone chime of bells, I shivered and not from the gentle breeze. "Bella…and you?" I whispered back. "Edward Cullen, I should have known your name was Bella, it means beautiful in Italian." I blushed even more at his compliment and he chuckled tracing the blush. "You and Sirius are more than welcome to come back to my families home. You can trust us."

"How do you know my name is Sirius?" Sirius said grabbing me from Edwards grasp, he growled lowly but did nothing, I missed the lack of contact from his hard arms. "I'm able to read minds, I know you are a wizard and you don't think you can trust me. I assure you that you can trust me. I may be a vampire but I promise not to hurt you, especially Bella. My family and I, we aren't like other vampires. We hunt animals and only animals for blood. We like to call ourselves vegetarians as an inside joke. We wont hurt you, come, meet my family." I looked up at Sirius, he had his piker face set obviously thinking over what Edward had said. He nodded and took my hand, he stepped forward pulling me beside him. I trusted Edward, there was something about him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

I felt drawn to him, something was different in the air, every step he took I copied, we were in perfect sync and it was completely natural and easy. Absolutely no effort. Sirius had his wand at the ready, I let him protect me, he would get mad and want to fight anyways and I wasn't in the mood for that. I watched Edward who was a step ahead of us, he had a dark hunter green polo that fit his muscled form perfectly. Dark tan cargo shorts sat low on his hips showing the leather belt holding them up. His perfectly sculpted calves were contracting beautifully as he walked in his leather flip flops. Coming out of the denser area in the forest he led us to a trail.

The trail wasn't long and soon I could see the lights of a house. The house was huge and very modern with window glass walls and five floors with a large garage in the back. The ever greens grew around it making it blend in with the tan neutral colors of the house. We walked to the front door climbing the porch steps.

Stepping inside I saw the most beautiful rooms ever, it was generously furnished with large leather couches placed on either side of the biggest TV I had ever seen. A stone fireplace sat opposite with oak bookshelves on either side. Everything was done in earth tones mimicking the forest outside. It was beautiful, "You have an amazing house Edward."

"Thank you." A boy with curly blond hair walked into the room, he was really tall and had a southern presence about him, a tiny girl with spiky black hair held his hand looking at us with a huge grin. Another man with longer blonde hair tied at the base of his neck stepped forward as well. "Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. These are my children; Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmet. I assume you know Edward. This is my wife, Esme, and you are?"

He pointed to everyone as he introduced them. A tall burly man with short brown hair stood behind the most beautiful woman I had ever seen were standing off in the corner of the room. I felt intimidated by all of these beautiful people, especially the blonde goddess.

Esme stood next to Carlisle, I looked at her stunned by her insane beauty as well. She had long caramel hair that fell in waves past her shoulders and golden honey eyes that were soft and loving. "I'm Bella and this is Sirius." Sirius was standing tall assessing everything, he would make an amazing auror. Carlisle studied him before raising his eyebrows, "What is your last name Sirius?"

"Black…why?" Carlisle smiled.

"I know your father, Orion. You're his "rebel" son as he likes to say." I felt Sirius harden, his face becoming dark and shadowed. His home life was extremely rough, his parents are death eaters, supporters of the dark lord, and pure Slytherin. However Sirius was placed in Gryffindor while is twin brother, Regulas, was placed in Slytherin. He was disowned from his family a few years ago after his parents found about that I was a metamorphous, they were not going have a son who had 'filthy half-breeds' as friends. I have never met his parents but from the bruises and nightmares he has gotten they couldn't have been good.

"If you are anything like my father we will take our leave now." He said in a low growling voice, I noticed Carlisle flinch.

"I know how cruel your father is Sirius, no follower of the Dark Lord is a friend of mine. I know him through the Volturi, I'm a good friend of Aro's. I do not agree with your fathers perspective on life, same as you." I felt Sirius relax slightly.

"Yes, he does… business with Caius, we are distantly related. Aro is my godfather, I've been to Italy more times than I cared too, but Aro was nice he always sent me gifts, he doesn't agree with Fathers outlook as well but keeps neutral ground because he brings in their food source if you know what I mean. When was the last time you were there."

"About twenty years ago, that's very interesting about Aro, I did not know that you were his godson." Sirius nodded, he was becoming more relaxed. His grip on my hand released and Edward noticed pulling me directly to him. "You're very pretty Bella." I blushed at Alice's compliment, I sure didn't feel pretty surrounded by all of these beautiful vampires. I heard everyone gasp, "How did you do that?" She asked, I was confused but remembered my hair, it must have changed.

"Oh my hair? I'm a metamorphous. I'm able to change into anything I want no matter what it is." They stared at me in shock, "That is so cool!" Emmet exclaimed extremely loud. I grinned we would defiantly be good friends. "Change, look like me!" I smiled at Emmet, concentrating I focused on his light brown hair that hung in his gold honey eyes, pale white skin, huge muscles, and tall stature.

He jumped back in shock, "That is so weird…BUT TOTALLY WICKED!" I went back to me, and the Cullens dropped their shocked demeanor. "Sorry, I know it's kind of awkward because you guys don't know us.

We're wizards, every year we go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are four houses in Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. We are in Gryffindor. Albus Dumbledore is our headmaster, I don't know if you know him or not, he's fairly well known…"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes I know Albus, we keep in touch regularly. WE met about a century ago." I smiled, Dumbledore was very well known world wide for all of the incredible things he had done. I'm not surprised Carlisle know him or that they had at least heard of him. "This will be our seventh and final year at school. Sirius is seventeen and I will seventeen in September. We have two other friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin. We're all really good friends, best friends. They too are seventeen and in Gryffindor. We play quidditch-"

"What's quidditch?" Emmet asked.

Quidditch is a sport played on broomsticks. There are seven players on a team. One keeper, two beaters, three chasers, and one Seeker. I'm a chaser and Sirius is a beater. The object of the game is to score as many points as possible while still staying on your broomstick. To end the game one of the teams seekers must catch the snitch.

There's other stuff but that's the basic gist of the game. It's a lot of fun, its like baseball, rugby, football, basketball and hockey all rolled into one and played in the air."

"WICKED! Will you show me how to play?" Emmet said and Jasper nodded in agreement. "Sure, we're actually in conditioning season right now. You can condition with us and we'll teach you stuff."

"I don't think we need to condition, we're vampires." I rolled my eyes.

"Then prove us wrong, we'll come pick you up in the morning, be ready at six." Sirius said. I grinned shaking my head in disappointment, this will not go down well.

"Edward you should come too." I said and once again was taken back by his beauty. He tucked a stray curl behind my ear looking at me with adoration. "As long as you're there."

"I'll be the one tripping."

"And I'll be the one catching you." I blushed at his sweet comment but covered it with a smirk, "As long as you can keep up."

"Honey, we're vampires."

"You let me know how that's working out for you after tomorrow."

"I'll let you know."

"Looking forward to it." I hadn't realized that our faces were getting closer and everyone was watching us with amusement. I pulled away blushing, stupid hair. He chuckled watching my hair change colors. Sirius watched us, he was interested in these vampires. "Tell us about yourselves. Do you have any powers?" Sirius asked. "Edward is able to read minds," I gasped.

"Except yours, you are silent to me…It's like your mind is on a different channel than everyone else's, its very frustrating, I wish I knew what you were thinking." Edward told me elaborating on Carlisle's statement.

"Alice can see into the future and Jasper manipulates and feels emotions." He said and I processed everything he said. "So Alice is a seer, Jasper is an empath, and you have a natural legilimens. That's really cool." I said smiling but they looked at me in confusion. "Wizard terms, sorry." That eased their minds.

We talked until late into the night and by the time Sirius and I left I had grown to really like the Cullens and was looking forward to seeing them in the morning, especially Edward. There was something about him, I didn't understand what I was feeling. He was so beautiful and I felt this strong pull towards him that I couldn't ignore, I had to be around him or it was almost physically painful.

I needed to smell him, see him, hear his voice, feel his presence or I would lose it. It was so weird, I felt empty without him, like something in my heart had dug a hole and left it there to rot and only Edward could repair it. I was home and alone in my bed, relaxing I let sleep over take me, that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

I was shaken awake by Sirius at 5:30 in the morning, "Come on Vix, we need to get ready. I'll get your broom for you." I nodded still in a sleepy daze. I climbed out of my warm bed instantly missing the warmth of my down feather bed wrapped in red cotton sheets and gold and red plaid comforter. Stripping down I pulled on my black under armor sports bra over my full C cups and some black and white basket ball shorts that hung low on my hips revealing my snitch tattoo on my hip bone. I had a few tattoos, the guys and I had a pack or tribal tattoo of a moon with a wolf inside sitting beside a fox, another wolf, and a stag. It was all in black and sat on our upper left bicep, we all had one. I also have a "tramp stamp" as Sirius likes to call it, of the Chinese symbols representing peace, serenity, harmony, love, trust, and hope on my lower back in a horizontal line. On my ankle I have a paw print of a fox with my name, Vixen, underneath it and a small yin and yang symbol on the high side of my neck that is usually covered by my hair. I love tattoos, I think they are so cool. The guys have a lot more than I do, Sirius has an entire sleeve on his right arm and chest is full of them along with Remus. James has more on his shoulders and has a half sleeve. I have some piercing as well, I have three pierces on my ear not including my cartilage and I have my belly button pierced. James is the only one without a piercing, Remus and Sirius both have there left ears pierced and Sirius has a cartilage like me.

I yawned pulling my hair up into a ponytail on the top of my head and slipped my red and gold Nike shocks on over my white ankle socks. I pulled out a zip up hoodie to protect me against the slight morning chill. I met the guys downstairs still trying to wake up. James handed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich which I took gratefully. Finishing my breakfast I finally, fully, woke up. The guys were dressed like me, basketball shorts, Nike shocks, and no shirts, just zip up hoodies. It was suppose to be hot and humid today so we dressed appropriately. James and Remus had not been to the Cullens so they would be using side along apparition with Sirius and me. I gripped Remus's hand tightly in mine while turning on my heal. We arrived in the living room. Carlisle was sitting on the couch reading a medical book and Esme looked like she was sketching on a pad of parchment beside him. I felt Remus stiffen, he was taking everything in, in very crucial detail. I noticed the wolf in him as he stood tall with his piercing, now dark navy eyes. I squeezed his hand catching his attention. I smiled at him silently telling him it was okay. He understood and pushed down the vicious wolf inside him. Alice danced into the family room hugging me which I instantly returned, Alice seems really nice, energetic, but nice. She hugged Sirius next, they hit it off instantly once he actually relaxed and everyone started talking. I didn't understand Remus's body language, but when Edward walked into the room he hurried over at inhuman speed snatching me out of Remus's grasp. He growled in response and I saw the wolf once again rise in demeanor. Edward held me protectively to his chest and I couldn't help but lean forward into his embrace but remembered my friend. I slipped out of Edwards grasp stepping in between them putting my hand on Remus's arm making him look at me, "Relax Remus, you're all right. We can trust them, we'll be outside soon, just relax." I said in a soothing voice, he nodded trying to push the wolf down but let the alpha in him shine through. Edward pulled me back to him putting his arm around me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "After our work out I would like to talk to you in private if that is alright?" I sighed as his cool breath tickled my ear, I nodded turning to look at him. I wonder what he wants to talk about?

_The rest of the Cullens walked in, Emmet and Jasper were in similar attire but had on plain black wife beaters as well, Edward dressed the same. "Hey guys, this is Remus and James." I said introducing them, I noticed them act warily around Remus, it must be because he is a werewolf. I looked to Edward who was studying Remus, they were having a silent conversation of sorts. He must know, "Vix, I want you to tell them what I am." I looked at Remus in shock, he was never this open about his furry little problem. "Um, well Remus is a werewolf…" Edward glared at Remus along with Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle pulled their mates behind them in protection. Jasper growled lowering his stance into a crouch. I whipped my wand out prepared to fight if needed, Sirius, Remus and James did the same. "He won't hurt you, Remus isn't like other werewolves, he actually tries to control himself. He would never hurt anyone, and he has yet to do so. You know as mortal enemies you are more alike than you fail to realize, I'm going to say this now and it will always stand, Remus is my best friend, he's my brother, you hurt him we hurt you. Don't ever under estimate us either, you have no idea what we are capable of. You have a problem with us then say so and we will take our leave, but if one of us leaves we all leave." I stood in front of Remus in a protective way, my wand was glowing showing the energy and power I had behind it. They looked at us warily, Carlisle stepped forward raising his hands in a peaceful manner. I lowered my wand but only slightly, "I understand where you are coming from Bella, you spoke very highly of Remus last night and we trust you. If you trust Remus, then we trust him as well, please don't leave. I know Edward wouldn't want you to leave." I lowered my wand completely, "Okay, thank you. We learned about the werewolf and vampire wars in History so I understand that its natural but I promise you when I say he wouldn't be this way if it were his choice." I said sticking up for my friend, he cleared his throat. "I was bitten when I was five by a werewolf who gave into his wolf's mind making him permanently feral. I hate changing, its incredibly painful and…I just really wish I wasn't given this fate. I've never bitten a human or anything for that matter, unless myself. You see before Bella, Sirius and James would stay with me during the full moon I was locked up in the room and I just had all this energy and I my only thought is to kill but I was alone so I would hurt myself, that's why I have so many scars. During our second year in school they found out what I was and wanted to help. Obviously if they stayed with me while they were human I would bite them but if they were animals they could stay with me. It wasn't until the end of our third year did they finally achieve becoming animagus's. Bells is a fox, Sirius a wolf, and James is a stag. Not many people are able to achieve becoming animagus's so because they were thirteen when they did it is amazing. Bella and Sirius are at the top of our class in fighting and defense against the dark arts. James is the same in quidditch and transfiguration, I'm just at the top of my class in academics. People don't know about me or about them being animagus's so please don't tell anyone, what they did is illegal and they can go to prison for it so please keep it to yourselves." Remus explained, everyone listened closely and I smiled up at him. They looked at us in wonderment before Sirius broke the silence trying to be funny, "And not only am in the top of my class in defense but I'm in the top of my class with the chicks!" I burst out laughing and Edward groaned obviously reading his mind as he pictured fucking the different girls. Emmet gave him a high five while everyone else just smiled. "Alright well now that that's settled you guys ready to go?" James said in his deep voice. "Hell yeah! You guys ready to get your asses kicked?" I looked at the guys before we all burst out laughing, they seriously had no idea what they were in for, vampires or not. Everyone headed out towards the backyard, we took off our zip up hoodies and began stretching. Edward looked at me, his eyes roaming over my slender body in a hungry way. I smiled but blushed all the same, "Alright, we're going to run fifteen miles uphill and then jog ten back. You are to run with us, do not go at a vampire speed. We are not jogging either except the ten miles back afterwards we'll do drills, lifting, and then we'll do a scrimmage." James said and they nodded in understanding. "Well, see you in a few hours. Bye guys." I said smiling and they returned the smile before heading back inside. Alice hugged me once more, "Bye Bella. See you soon." I grinned at her. I stretched my legs and Sirius and I shared a look before jogging down the stairs and taking off at a smooth easy run. James and Remus right behind us followed by the Cullen boys. They seemed uncomfortable with running at a human pace but didn't complain. The first eight miles were easy, I was completely at ease. I love running. It wasn't until the twelfth mile that they started breathing heavier, and slowing down. Vampires use different muscles than humans, they still have their human muscles but they don't use them that much so by having them run at a human pace they are using their human muscles tiring them out physically for both sets of muscles. The guys and I were fine, in fact I wasn't even out of breath. "Come on guys, I thought vampires were suppose to be all strong and stuff?" I said teasing them which made them mad. Sirius and I sped up a little making them groan in agony but pushed forward trying to keep up. _

_My wand vibrated telling me it was fifteen miles so we slowed down to a nice easy jog. The way back was shorter because the fifteen mile trail curved as it went up the mountain side. I was laughing on the inside at the Cullen boys who were panting. I only had a light layer of sweat on my back from the sunlight making me hot but I was still fine and not out of breath. Remus was even better, he has yet to break a sweat. The Cullens had a huge field for a backyard so we decided to go there for the rest of the workout. When we stopped I immediately went into captain mode, "Alright 200 push ups, 300 sit ups, and 200 pulls ups. I want them slow, remember human paces." Emmet groaned, "But I hurt all over!" I grinned, "Good, pain builds character." Sirius rolled his eyes and I grinned. We all got in the position of a push up, back straight, hands in a triangle, and nose had to touch the ground. Remus finished first, followed by me and Sirius who always tie, and then James close behind. The Cullen's were just now getting to 175, they really under estimated us and the sport. Next we went to set ups, which I always came in last with, but I didn't care as long as I got them done. I felt almost sorry for Emmet who looked ready to cry closely followed by Edward and Jasper. I chuckled at their predicament, at least they can't die, I thought silently laughing. I jumped up to my broom which was floating about my head. Situating myself I began my pull ups creating a mice steady rhythm while I counted in my head. The guys and I were done before them so we sat down drinking water we had conjured. When they were finally done we took a five minute break and James got the quaffle out. I was lying on my back on my broomstick just about a foot or so off the ground. Edward was leaning against my side taking slow deep breaths with his eyes closed and head back. My hands itched to run through his auburn bronze hair. I was curious as to know what he wants to talk about, the pull between us continues to grow every time we lock eyes or touch, or just being in each others presence. When we touch its like an electric current passes between us, its freaky… I completely melt when he looks at me and smiles that crocked smile with his full peach colored lips and his white teeth. I don't understand what I'm feeling at all, it's so sudden that I'm terrified of what I'm feeling. We decided not to play an actual game because there were not enough people to make up two teams but rather show the guys how to fly a broom instead. Sirius volunteered to demonstrate but fell into a tree when a pigeon came out of no where and pooped on his arm making him freak out. It was pretty damn funny, but he's got a few battle wounds from falling through the tree, more like battle paper cuts. That child is defiantly one of a kind. _

"_Alright since Sirius obviously sucks at demonstrations, Vix do you want to demonstrate?" I laughed at Sirius's face. "Might as well give them something decent." I said, "Oh does that mean your going to strip?" Sirius yelled to me as I mounted my broom and flew into the air. "You just wish you could have this body." _

"_Honey, I see that body every time we're in the locker rooms and trust me, with all the girls I've fucked you have the best body by far so of course I want you!" I laughed out loud at Sirius's statement, we're secret lovers according to the school, so we play it up. "Well then come and get it! Holy shit do you remember that club we went to and that chick kept trying to get in your pants. It was the funniest thing, she would actually try and unzip his pants when we were dancing! Who does that?!" Last year the guys and I went to a party at the Three Broomsticks and this girl really took a liking to Sirius but it was obvious that she had way to much to drink. She kept getting him drinks but he would never drink them thinking that she put some sort of drug in it. He basically ruined our fun time because I had to act as his girlfriend and Remus and James thought it was funny but ditched us half way through. _

_Emmet and Jasper were laughing with the rest of the guys but Edward was looking up at me grinning. I smiled back down at him, the wind had picked up slightly and a few more strands of hair had escaped blowing in my face. "Hey, quite staring at Vix!" Remus yelled breaking our gaze. I blushed but flew higher preparing to dive. I nodded to James before leaning forward and forming into a perfect dive. James tossed the quaffle to me and I caught it spinning around Emmet and back up into the air with the ball tucked safely under my arm. "THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!!! DID YOU SEE THAT EDWARD TALK ABOUT BADASS!" I laughed at Emmet's outburst, he is like a child in an adults body. Sirius rolled his eyes, I tossed the ball to Remus who easily caught it. _

* * *

_We did a ton of tricks, the Cullen boys whooping and cheering as Sirius and I showed them plays and tricks. Emmet wanted to fly so we put him on James's broom, he made it up a good twenty feet keeping his balance before another bird flew by pooping on Sirius yet again, making Emmet fall off because he was laughing so hard. Today is not Sirius's day, poor guy. _

_Edward pulled me aside as Sirius, James, Remus, Emmet, and Jasper went into the Cullen house. "I need to talk to you about something important."_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love hearing what you guys think of it, so please if you have any comments or suggestions please review! I'm debating on writing a lemon, tell me what you think! Here's chapter five, enjoy.**

* * *

_Edward pulled me aside as Sirius, James, Remus, Emmet, and Jasper went into the Cullen house. "I need to talk to you about something important." _

_I nodded in response as he took him hand in his and led me through the forest. "What's wrong?" I asked, I sat down on a rock. I hadn't changed from quidditch training and my body was hot from the work out and it defiantly showed with the light layer of sweat. _

_It glistened in the suns rays making it almost look like I rubbed oil on my body, how disgusting, I probably smell…and Edwards a vampire! His sense of smell is incredible, I leaned my head to the side trying to take a quiet sniff at my armpit. Edward turned around out of the sun where he sparkled like a diamond. _

"_Did you just try to smell…" He said but I interrupted him blushing from embarrassment at being caught, "Don't worry about it." He cracked a grin sitting beside me on the large boulder. He was still holding my hand in his cold one. "Have you learned about soul mates with vampires in your school?" I looked at him, I didn't understand where he was coming from. _

_Yes, we had learned that vampires have soul mates but we never went into the depth of it. "Yes, a little." _

_He nodded, he looked ahead still holding my hand. It seemed as if he was collecting his thoughts, "I know we just met but…when we see our soul mates we go through a transition of sorts… Our powers become stronger, we become stronger." _

_He paused, I was still confused and had no idea where he was going with this but I listened, encouraging him to continue. "I found my soul mate, Bella." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I really liked Edward and I still felt that connection towards him. I didn't understand…I was sad? Disappointed? Hurt? I think I was secretly hoping that maybe he would like me, even if it was just a little bit. _

_He wiped my cheek, I didn't even realize I was crying but I was, I wanted this more than I thought but he couldn't know that, I wouldn't cry over a boy. _

_I can't even remember the last time I cried, I never cry. My life was good, I didn't need Edward. I had the guys, "Well, I'm happy for you. I'm sure she's extremely beautiful, you deserve someone. C-can I know who she is?" _

_He looked at me grinning which only made me feel worse, now he's being a dick. I turned away from him, I refuse to put up with him if he's going to laugh at me, "Bella, please look at me." _

_I sighed, turning back to him slowly but keeping my head down. His hand came up and cupped my chin forcing me to look upwards into his honey gold eyes. "She's you, Bella." He whispered, I looked at him in shock. "When I saw you in the woods with Sirius everything changed. _

_I knew instantly that you were her, my soul mate. I'm really sorry to spring this on you but I can't stay away from you. I feel physically, spiritually, emotionally and mentally connected to you…We're soul mates Bella." I looked at him, still in shock, I couldn't believe what he was telling me. _

_We were soul mates. He loves me…and I think I might love him too. "I feel the connection too. I didn't understand but now I do, it makes sense to me now." _

_I told him looking up at him, he smiled. "I've never had a boyfriend before, I'm new to this so you'll have to help me…" He grinned at me and I blushed under his stare. He took my other hand leaning towards me exhaling his sweet breath that was purely oxygen. _

_I leaned forward and he closed the distance between us kissing me. His lips were soft as they fit perfectly against mine. The kiss was soft and slow but somehow I ended up in his lap running my hands through his silky hair and his hands on my waist. I blushed but smiled when he grinned at me. _

_I kissed him on the cheek taking his hand. He led me back to the house as we talked. He wanted to know all about school and the guys. I laughed out loud but blushed all the same, god I am always blushing! Edwards family seemed really nice and proper compared to the obnoxiousness that I am, I'm not even going to get into the guys and their manners. _

_I doubt he wants to hear about all of the detentions, pranks and just plain stupidity that we pull on a daily, sometimes hourly, basis. However he does deserve to know…I'll just have Sirius explain things. "I'm going to let Sirius explain everything. I think he can give you a better understanding than what I can I give." _

_He nodded holding open the back door for me, I walked into the kitchen, Sirius was eating an apple and James and Jasper discussed more quidditch. "Hey, Vix what's up?" I grabbed an apple biting into the sweet juice as it crunched into my mouth. "Tell Edward about us and school." He grinned laughing. "Oh, so you don't know about her being the true demon child that she is?" _

_I rolled my eyes, he had room to talk. "What do you mean?" Edward questioned. "Vix and I hold the record for the most detentions in all of Hogwarts history. Hogwarts has been around for a pretty long time, in fact I'm pretty sure dinosaurs went there." You have got to be kidding me, this child's stupidity amazes me. "We have plaque too, in the trophy room, that tells how many detentions we have had." _

"_How many is that?" Edward asked. _

"_About 750ish. Somewhere in that area." _

"_How the hell do you get all of those detentions?" _

"_Fights, pranks, parties, sneaking out of the castle, being out after curfew, disrespect, dress code violations, cussing, drinking, tattoos, piercing, and dancing on tables." _

"_Don't forget we bleached Filch's cat a few times." I said drawing a random pattern on the granite counter tops with my finger._

"_How the hell do you bleach a cat?!" Edward practically yelled, I cringed. I knew he would hate me after this. _

"_A potion, Vix is really smart, she made it. And you know Edward, as dumb as we may seem right now, we're pretty damn smart. Vix and I are at the top of our class in Defense Against the Dark Arts, James is Transfiguration, and Remus is Astrology and Charms, he's a nerd." _

"_I HEARD THAT!" Remus yelled from the other room. _

"_I know you like Bella, and I'm sure this is either a huge turn on or turn off. Personally it's a turn on but we're not going there, the point is, Vix is an amazing person. She's incredibly smart, funny and hot as hell! _

_Plus she's really nice, she doesn't lie or cheat, but she's bloody wicked at talking her way out of things. She is the first girl in history to ever be on a quidditch team and a lot of people don't like it but because she is so good they let it go Basically she is the coolest person I know." _

_I hugged Sirius squeezing him as he hugged me back. Sirius can be really sweet when he wants to be, but he would never let anyone know that. "So, I guess I never realized how close you are, I didn't even notice your matching tattoos." I looked to my left arm seeing the wolf, fox, stag and moon tattoo. I smiled up at him, "I have more tattoos. You want to see?" _

_He nodded, I pulled my shorts lower showing him the Chinese symbols on my lower back. He traced them with his fingers making me shiver. I turned back around and took off my sneaker showing him the paw print on my ankle with my name in cursive along the side. "Vixen is your nickname?" I nodded, "It's based after my animagus form, you want to see it?" _

_He nodded, "Yes, I do." I grinned before running over to the back door so I could take my other shoe off and place them on the mat in front of it. I walked back over to him concentrating on letting the animal in me come out. _

_I grew reddish fur on my body but pure white snow on my chest, stomach and feet. I stood before him looking up into his eyes. I sat down curling my extremely bushy tail around me. My fox form is very "fuzzy" as Remus says. My fur color is dark red with dark brown around my eyes and on the tips of my ears and tail, but my chest, stomach and feet are all white. _

_Edward kneeled down in front of me, my ears perked towards him. I walked towards him as he opened his arms picking me up and holding me to his chest. "You're fur is so soft. It's like velvet." I looked up at him catching his eye. I licked his cheek with the tip of my tongue in a way of kissing him. "What the hell? Are you guys an item?" Sirius exclaimed. I smiled, "Yes, Bella is my soul mate." Edward said, I snuggled deeper into his chest breathing in his sweet musky smell. _

"_Aw Bella, I'm happy for you! You're her first boyfriend Edward." I rolled my eyes, yes people thought I was drop-dead gorgeous but no one asked me out because people thought the guys had some sort of claim on me. "You told her! Oh Edward I'm so happy, Bella we're sisters now!" _

_I changed back to my human form. Edward kept his solid arms around me. I never realized how tall he was, a good eight inches or more. I laughed at Alice's statement, "I guess we are." She bounced up and down in joy. Alice was a very energetic person. _

"_We have to go shopping!" I looked at her, a pained expression on my face. I hate shopping. The only things I go shopping for when they are an absolute necessity are; school supplies, quidditch gear, prank items, and candy. _

_Shopping and I do not mix well, I'm used to just getting things on demand through magic. Of course Sirius has to open up his big mouth, "Okay! Vix will love to go shopping and I want to come too! REMUS WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" _

_He ran into the living room, what those girls at school see in him I will never know. I looked to James in a state of panic, I really hate shopping. "Sorry Vix, I actually need some clothes and you do too." Alice was even more excited as she bounced around the kitchen. _

_I groaned, "It's okay love, I'll go with you." I looked at him and he leaned down to kiss me on the lips lightly. I sighed, "Fine, but I get a say in what I buy…and we're going into the wizarding mall too." _

_Alice looked at me funny, "Wizarding mall?" I smiled, "Yeah, I take it we're going to Seattle?" Alice nodded, "There is a wizard mall in Seattle, its one of the bigger ones in America too so its pretty cool." Alice bounced up and down in excitement, great I just encouraged her to buy more things and she's probably not going to know how to use half of it. _

"_Does everyone want to go?" Everyone piled into the kitchen nodding. "Alright, but we're going by port-key, it's faster than driving. Sirius make a port-key to Seattle. Everyone get the things you'll need, bring cash, we have to transfer things into galleons. Guys we're going home to change and get cloaks." _

_Sirius made the port-key out of a paper plate but gave it an hour before it was due to leave. The guys and I apparated back to my house to get ready. _

_Pulling on a pair of black slacks, black silk ballet shoes, a red and gold striped t-shirt with the Gryffindor crest on the front pocket and my last name on the back and my black light weight cloak over top. I left my hair down in its unruly curls as I checked how I looked in the mirror. _

_I guess I looked okay, with my thick black eye lashes and freckles standing out more prominently after being out in the sun. _

_The guys were dress in the same black slacks, black loafers and button down colored shirts with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. They too had light weight black cloaks on, in the wizarding world clothing was very different from muggle clothing. _

_Women only wear black slacks, or skirts where as muggles wear shorts, skirts, jeans, and other clothing. We only wear black satin ballet shoes as well, they are comfortable and stay on quite well. Not to mention they are easy to move in. _

_Boys wear only black slacks and button downs and t-shirts. Muggle clothing is unacceptable in the wizarding world. People who wear muggle clothing are frowned upon and often mocked, sometimes fights break out. I'll have to fix the Cullen's clothing before we go. _

"_Ready to go guys?" I grabbed my wand off of my desk, they nodded and we turned on the spot apparating to the Cullens for a day of shopping. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long update; we're taking our graduation tests at school and I've been studying like a mad woman! If we get accelerated or advanced we automatically get to opt our of our finals and I don't take the finals, lol. Here's chapter 6, review please! I love to hear your updates! Remember; should I write a lemon???**

* * *

We stepped into the kitchen and I instantly groaned at seeing what they were wearing. "Alright, in the wizarding world, muggle clothing is unacceptable, it's a disgrace and people have started riots. Not to mention the fact that vampires are kind of a minority group.

Since you're new to this whole thing with magic please stay close to us, don't run off. We have to exchange your money at Gringotts into galleons, so you will need cash, it's easier than dealing with a credit cards. The supernatural world is a lot different than the muggle world, people are more powerful and intelligent, humans are below us. The DNA of a witch or wizard is similar to a human but far more advanced.

"There are lots of different people in the magical world. Trolls, witches, wizards, giants, physics, seers, centaurs, dragons, unicorns, flying horses, hippogriffs, and fairies. Things are different, there will be other vampires there so you don't need to worry about hiding or anything. Stay with us, you need to understand that it's very different than muggles."

Remus and James were changing all of their clothing to black slacks and black cloaks. I grabbed the napkin, "Okay, you only need to touch the napkin, we should be leaving in a minuet." I said as I looked a the clock on the stove.

I held the napkin and everyone gathered around in a circle touching a piece of the napkin as it started glow blue. "Hold on and relax." James said. We spun around faster and faster before disappearing as went to the mall. As it slowed down I nodded my head saying it was okay to let go. No one seemed to understand that except Remus, Sirius, and James.

The others crashed to the ground while we landed gently on the balls of our feet. I helped Alice up, "Are you alright? I know it's weird the first time. You get used to it though after a few times." I said, she looked up at me nodding and dusted her pants off of imaginary dust. We were in a forest outside the muggle mall. "I thought we were going to the wizard mall?"

Jasper asked. "We are, we have to get to it through a wall in the mall. You're going to get to walk through a wall, we'll show you how to do it, and Emmet, don't give me that look." Remus said as we started walking towards the mall. I grabbed Edwards hand as we walked into the brightly lit shopping center.

No one talked, I could tell that Alice was excited for all of the new shopping. The wall was in the darker more secluded part on the right wing in the Seattle mall.

There were less shops in this living and the end of the wing a large mural of a sun and moon coming together in heaven marked the wall. "This is the wall, I'll go first and take Alice and Edward with me.

Remus will take Jasper, Sirius will take Rosalie, and James will take Emmet. You're going to run straight through the wall, you wont crash into it." I took Alice's hand and we started a fast pace towards the wall. Alice kept her eyes closed as we stepped through the wall and into the wizarding mall.

* * *

There were people everywhere throughout the castle like structure. It was magnificent with it's Roman architecture and five levels of shopping stores and larger stores on the end. A huge fountain with mermaids and fish spitting water into the gold fountain.

It was so beautiful that I smiled when it came into my line of view. The others walked through the wall and looked on in amazement. "This is amazing!" Rose exclaimed grinning euphorically.

I smiled back, "Alright lets get your money exchanged." Sirius said and we walked over to the bank where trolls sitting on high stools behind gold desks that sat on a level above us so we they were able to look down at us and we had to look up at them.

They watched us with their small, wrinkly, bumpy green skinned bodies. They wore dress robes in all black, calculating equations of money and assessing payments of other people. I walked up to a desk where an older troll with half-moon glasses gazed down at us looking annoyed, he had been reading some papers that were now neatly stacked in front of him. "Yes?" He said in a deep gruff voice.

Sirius stepped forward, "Excuse me, my friends would like to arrange a vault and exchange muggle money while I, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Isabella Swan would like to make a withdrawal from our accounts."

The troll looked up at hearing the names Black and Potter. Their families were two of the three most powerful families in the supernatural world. They were pureblood to a "T" and were extremely powerful in money, politics, military and economics. James parents were the head of the Auror Academy and the top people in the military.

Mr. Potter the smartest man I know when it comes to war tactics, defense, or strategies. James was just like his father in every manner, he would make his parents proud when he takes over the military. The Blacks influenced things economically, they basically owned everything, not to mention the Blacks are a direct descendent of Salzar Slytherin. Sirius's parents controlled trade and the stocks, everything that was bought or sold they knew about because they owned it.

Not to mention they had influence with the Volturi, the vampire royalty. The Caesar's, the royal family and other most powerful family, are distantly related to the Volturi. Making them royal by blood. Vampires are under wizards in society, unless a wizard is changed into a vampire, but just as powerful. Every vampire has a power and some have multiple as they grow older and learn to expand their power into something more.

The Cullens can increase their powers by so much. Rose, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme haven't found their powers. I wonder if they will let us help them achieve them.

James and Sirius were really well off, even though Sirius is banished from the family because of his beliefs he is still the heir to the Black fortune by law.

James has money through his parents and family fortune. My father and I are well off but no where's near the Cullens, Blacks or Potters. I was happy with what I have but having extremely rich friends is never a bad thing.

* * *

The troll was fast in setting up the Cullen account and extracting money from our accounts. With money in our pockets we headed out into the mall.

Edward took my hand as we walked in our group. "Let's go into the Quidditch Sports Store!" James said, I agreed. I wanted to get a new pair of gloves and elbow brace. I can't tell you how many times I have broken my elbow playing quidditch and just doing stupid stuff, but it has gotten to the point where I have to wear a brace during practice and games to not pull a muscle or strain it to much. It's really annoying. "Okay, I need a new elbow brace and gloves.

Lets look at pants too, I think I might have a hole in mine from the last game…Are you good on Under Armor?" I asked Sirius. "That's why I want to go too. We need new grips and I need a new bat that God damn rabbit of Remus's got to it again for the umpteenth time." He said looking at Remus who rolled his eyes. Kids always asked why Remus was so sick all the time, we told them he had a rabid rabbit because we obviously couldn't tell him about his little furry problem.

I nodded and Sirius led the way to the huge sporting goods store. "This is my favorite store Edward so pay attention." I said in a joking manner. He rolled his eyes but grinned back at me. "You're buying nothing today, I will pay for everything. No excuses."

I hated it when people bought me things but it was the way he was looking at me I couldn't say no. He wanted to do this for me, and I couldn't deny something he wanted, I was goop near him as it is. I couldn't help it, I was falling in love with him. He held me close and we talked and joked all day in the mall. I listened to his stores and found out he was 108 years old. He is forever seventeen and Carlisle changed him back in 1902 after becoming severely ill with the Spanish Influenza. His twin brother, Evan, died along with his parents. Carlisle was his doctor and before his mother died she asked him to do anything he could to save her boys. Evan wasn't able to be saved, it was too late but Edward lived after being changed into a vampire.

He was the first person Carlisle had turned. Esme was next, she was severely abused by her husband and he finally tried to kill her but the moment Carlisle saw her lying on the hospital bed he fell in love with her and changed her to stay with him and Edward. Rosalie was next, her case was the saddest and I instantly felt compassion towards her for being so strong. She was to be married and while walking home one day her fiancé was out drinking with some buddies and caught up to her, gang raping her and leaving her to freeze to death in the cold December night.

Out of pure luck Carlisle found her on his way home and brought her back to their house and changed her instantly feeling the emotional pain that she was going through after going through the traumatic event. Emmet was next and was changed after Rose found him in the woods during a hunting trip, he was mauled by a bear and like Carlisle instantly fell in love at seeing him.

Alice and Jasper were not created by Carlisle but with Alice's visions they discovered of their animal drinking ways. They came together in the 60's and lived together as one.

He loved music and played the piano, violin, guitar, organ, cello, bass, and the ukulele which I laughed out loud at as I pictured him playing the tiny guitar like instrument.

His favorite was the piano, he told me he wrote songs. I told him I wanted to hear him play and he promised to play for me when we returned home.

I told him about Hogwarts, and Dumbledore. I told him all about Hagrid, the half-giant grounds keeper, who was always wandering around and saying hello to everyone and welcomed them into his small cabin for tea, cookies and gossip. His dog, Fang, followed him around everywhere and whenever we got detention with him I always wanted to be with Fang. Who doesn't want a giant dog who drools a gallon a minuet to head their detention?

I DO! Edward was fascinated by the fact that giants were real. I told him about all of the pranks we pulled, the teachers, and class work, and he in turn told me about the teachers and class work they did in high school. I've never been to high school, but it sounded really boring.

Taking notes all day and listening to lectures, at least at Hogwarts we are allowed to get up and actually move around. But, it's spells, potions and magical creatures instead of biology, algebra, geometry, English, or government. The only classes we do take notes sin are astrology and history. I sleep in history, but that class is so easy you have to try to get a grade lower than an A.

Not to mention that the teacher is a ghost and has basically been through everything.

He is so boring with his monotone voice and he can't be in the sunlight so room is so dark that the minuet I walk in I fall asleep. I told him about DADA and all of the stuff we talked about regarding the Dark Wizard, Voldemort. There have been a lot of problems regarding him including muggle deaths, attacks in Diagon Alley, and London. The death toll was rapidly rising and people everywhere were being cautious.

I was thankful my father, the pack, and the Cullens lived in America. The chaos was only occurring in Europe. There were tons of rumors about Dumbledore creating an army with Aurors and anyone who would fight against the attacks of Voldemort. If he is I want to help, I wont tell Edward that just yet but, I want to fight. Being a muggle-born I understand how unsettling things can be when a dark wizard is trying to completely wipe out all muggles and muggle-born people. Hogwarts was the only safe place besides America and Australia. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard and with him in the school along with the teachers, wards, charms, and defense spells, the school is extremely safe. It's just a matter of time when the worst hit.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long update, I've been so busy and just haven't had the time to get on the computer and put it on. I have a lot of the story written already its just putting it on the computer. I will not be updating during Spring Break. I'm going to Fort Lauderdale, Florida and I'm staying on my grandparents yacht so I'm going to have no computer what so ever. Please review and let me know what you think, any ideas???? And I'm still pondering the idea of writing a lemon????? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

"When do you go to school?" Edward asked me in a hushed voiced so only I would hear but obviously the vampires could hear.

"School starts September first, but we leave for James house on August twenty-ninth to go to Diagon Alley and get on the train. I'll be back for Christmas and New Years…maybe Dumbledore will let you come and visit! That is…if you wanted too." He stopped me and cupped my chin so I was forced to look up at him. "I would love to, hell, I wish I could just go with you and stay all year just so I can be with you. I'm going to miss you. You're everything to me."

He kissed me when he was finished and I gladly excepted his sweet, passion filled kiss. Padfoot wolf whistled from where he stood looking at under-armor a few feet away from us. I rolled my eyes under Edward's gaze. Edward pulled back grinning obviously laughing at Sirius's thoughts because he winked at him. I don't need to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking, the weirdo.

* * *

On the way back home I told Edward about Victoria and the pack. He instantly wanted to help but was hesitant about working with the wolves. They were sworn enemies by nature. However I convinced them to work together for the greater good. When we were home I sent a patronus to Jake asking him to come to the Cullens house with their pack, they wanted to help and needed to meet them and discuss things. Edwards family watched in amazement as the glowing ghost fox sat listening to the message before floating off at a gallop towards La Push.

I was tired and really wanted to just go home and sleep with Edward holding me but right now was not the time.

I conjured a pepper-up potion and drank the contents inside the small glass vial. I noticed Remus doing the same, I could tell he was becoming tired and tomorrow would probably be his last day of training for about a week until the full moon was over and he had time to recover.

I was always extra cautious during the week before the full moon and preparing for the night took time. Some of the pain medication needed to be started a week in advance to be complete for the morning after. I would start those tonight…

I was taken out of my thoughts by someone knocking steadily on the front door. Carlisle was immediately there opening the door to reveal Jacob and his pack of half dressed wolfs in human form. They were on defense I could tell but some were still looking around at the enormous house that had mostly window walls. "Hello Jake, I'm glad you got my message.

I was going to owl, but I figured it would be quicker if I sent a patronus." I said hurrying over to him hoping he would relax a little. He smiled down at me reminding me of how short I was compared to these boys. "I gotta say Bells, this magic stuff is pretty damn cool but when I saw that ghost looking fox thing I almost shit my pants." Sirius cracked up loudly as he was laughing in the background and I grinned at Jake. "That's cute." I said rolling my eyes. "I thought so." He replied making me roll my eyes again.

I led the wolves inside the family room where everyone else was sitting and introduced everyone. "This is Jacob, the alpha, Sam, the beta, Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Mike, Tyler, and Eric. Guys this is Carlisle and his mate Esme, Emmet and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Alice, and Edward…"

I said looking into his golden honey eyes slightly dazzled by the look of pure love and adoration he gave me. I smiled in return feeling the exact same, wait what? Did I love Edward? Yes, I did. I didn't know what to do as I came to that realization but I decided to wait until we were alone to tell him. "Alright well, lets just lay everything out and then decide on what to do." Carlisle said indicating to Jacob to begin his story.

"Okay well this last spring, Sam and I phased for the first time and over time everyone else phased. In our legends it talks about our people descending from wolves and fighting the "cold ones". Vampires. A couple came through, James and Victoria. I killed James with the help of the pack but we weren't able to defeat Victoria. She got away but has been trying to come back to avenge James's death. We believe, that she wants to kill Bella. A mate for a mate sort of thing.

Now Edward don't look at me like that, Bella and I are only friends. She thinks that we're mates because she knew that Bella was coming home and I was picking her up from the airport. I was happy that she was coming home because I knew that she could help us get used to this magic stuff. She grew up with magic, I remember when we were little and she would change and her hair would change color and then we were outside one time and she made this entire tree combust into flames. So I knew she could give us advice and when Sirius, James and Remus showed up I knew we were good to go. However we have been running patrols around the La Push reservation and they put up wards and other stuff to keep her out and any other vampires for that matter. Nothing has come up yet but we just wanted to be cautious and for you to be aware. You know just watch out for something unusual.

Bella's house is warded and you have to get in with a password and the password is actual blood or DNA as she puts it, so I don't know how you'll get in but she'll figure something out…" They nodded and James spoke up, "Instead of blood vampires have venom that is specific to them, we could use that as a substitute for the blood." That was a good idea, and it would be easier than completely taking the wards down and redoing them.

We talked more and more and eventually everyone started to relax. Seth and Edward seemed to hit it off really well and were talking animatedly while I sat there and listened to Jake and Carlisle talk. Remus was dozing off and soon everyone was leaving to head back home.

I looked at the time and it was going on eleven, Charlie would be worried. "We should go guys, it's getting late and I want to start the early potions needed for Friday." I said and they nodded. Edward leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I'm coming home with you, I can't stand to be away from you." I looked up at him, touched, "I'm going to be sleeping though? Won't that be boring for you?" He nodded in disagreement and I grinned like the crazy person I am. "Okay." I said blushing and my highlights turned red to match my face.

"Are you guys going to be running with us in the morning?" I asked Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. They looked at each other in question before agreeing to meet us here at the same time. "You know it will make you stronger as a vampire. You're senses will increase as well as your powers, strength, and speed."

"Not all vampires have powers." Emmet said and I looked at Sirius who rolled his eyes. "Every vampire has one power. Some of them just don't discover their powers or they come late, but every vampire has a power, that is what makes them so powerful. You can tell what their power will be based on their personality and how they look.

It's been bothering Vix since we met you that nearly half of you have yet to find your powers. The other night she was complaining so much that James glued her mouth shut." Remus said chuckling. "We want to help you guys find out your powers and strengthen them before we leave for school. We can work on it tomorrow if you want, I know just how we can start to look for them."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! The more reviews I get the faster I update!!!!!!!! We're finally getting into the story and it's starting to get good! I would really like to hear what you guys think so please review!!!!! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up to Edward whispering in my ear and gently stroking my face with his velvet cold hand. I sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest not wanting to get up. For sleeping with a cold vampire I sure was warm and comfortable. "Love, its almost seven and I believe you wanted to be out of the house by seven. Wake up Bella." He said gently in my ear. My eyes fluttered open to see Edwards beautiful face. I slept in one of Sirius's old wife beaters and it rode up considerably revealing my red lace boy short style underwear. I blushed as I caught him looking and quickly tried to pull my shirt down but he stopped me placing his hands on my thigh kneading the flesh there gently. I looked into his dark eyes as they looked up my body. He looked into my eyes and leaned down to kiss me. He captured my lips sucking on my full bottom lip and barely licking it with his cool tongue. I shuddered and opened my mouth wanting more he slipped his tongue in and began stroking mine before flicking it on the roof of my mouth. I put my arms around his neck and he moved to cover me with his body. His hand on my thigh moved to my knee and hitched up to rest on his hip. I spread my legs and he pressed up against my core making me moan out load as I felt him through his black slacks.

"HEY! This is a PG rated area!" James said making us stop and Sirius look over, "MY EYES!!! THAT'S MY SHIRT TOO!!! NOW IT NEEDS TO BE BURNED!!!!" I laughed at Sirius's over dramatic reaction. Edward pulled my shirt down and rolled off of me, but held my hand. I closed my legs and sat up grinning. "Shut up Sirius you have no room to talk, in fact I still have those pictures of you walking around in my bra and don't think I won't black mail you!" I said laughing. I was awake now. Remus groaned pulling the covers over his head and I jumped off the upper bunk landing softly on the balls of my feet.

"Are you not coming today Moony?"

"No."

"Alright, well when you feel up to it just come over to the Cullen's. Are you in pain?"

"No." I tried to hold in my laughter, it was Moony's time of the month as Sirius likes to put it. He always rested the few days before the full moon. It always took a lot out of him before and after, I think it was his body's way of preparing for the change.

I hated watching his body change, it must be so painful for him. Werewolves don't look like normal wolves, they are more vicious looking with longer fangs, huge paws with sharp claws, and longer limbs that were lined with muscles. He was defiantly something to look at, that's for sure. I walked over to my drawers and began to take off my clothes facing away from Edward so I had some modesty.

The guys have seen me naked to many times so I don't even care if they see me but Edward was different. It meant something if he saw me in my birthday suit. I smiled at that thought but shook it out of my head and pulled on my black under armor sports bra, a t-shirt with my last name on the back and my shorts from yesterday that still belong to Remus.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and pulled on my Nike shocks. It was going to get colder today. I grabbed a sweatshirt shrinking it to fit in my pocket in case I wanted it later. "Are you ready to go?" I asked them. Sirius yawned loudly but nodded apparating right out of the room, James followed, I took Edwards hand and focused on the Cullens living room before turning on my heel.

* * *

"Alright, well I did some reading last night and I read that we can make a potion that will help enhance your powers. It's going to taste gross but I have it with me, Remus helped me make last night and it should be ready in about five minuets." I passed out the vials of the purple liquid to Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie who eyed them suspiciously. Remus was already their when we got there and he was sleeping or more like dozing off on the couch.

"It's okay, its gross but you'll find out what your power is, that's a plus." I said smiling sheepishly, I knew all to well how gross some potions could taste. I looked at the clock and it was time, they only had a minuet to drink it or it would be a waste, the potions had to sit for ten hours exactly after that it was completely ruined and would turn into a toxin.

Carlisle and Esme threw theirs back like shot glasses, Emmet followed and Rosalie reluctantly followed her husband. I couldn't help but laugh at the faces they made. I took back the vials and with a wave of my wand they vanished in mid air. "Now we go outside."

We all walked outside and Remus instantly sat down in one of the lawn chairs relaxing against it. Sirius sat beside him while James walked out with me, "Alright, Emmet lets have you go first." He stepped forward and with a wave of James wand a dark blue glow surrounded him, making his muscles larger and Emmet slightly taller, his eyes had a blue hue to them and the energy and power radiated off of him. The glow around him settled but the raw power still radiated.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do, Emmet I want you to stand there and think of the most threatening thing you can think of and I want you to do what feel natural.

Everybody back up, give them some room." I prepared myself focusing on Emmet and letting my magic run through my body I picked up his and moved my body and energy to mimic his threat. He tensed and I knew I hit home, I gripped my wand preparing myself. He growled and crouched into a defensive position. "Come and get me Emmet." I said noticing how my voice had changed so it was dark, raspy and demonic.

Looking down my skin was pasty white, I had thick, wiry black hair that hung straight, my arms were bony and skeletal like…who was I?

My nails were yellow with dirt and long, sharp and curling at the ends. My magic had run dark and I felt no brotherly love that I had come to feel for Emmet. It was pure hate. "Are you scared Emmet? You always were such a coward. Your father would be ashamed of you, and look at that whore of a wife you have, such a disappointment."

That was not me, and I wanted to know who this lady was because she was scaring me and I felt horrible for saying those things to Emmet because they were completely untrue. His growling was lower and resembled a lions growl of pure anger.

I gripped my wand tighter preparing myself for the attack as he launched himself at me, I instantly reacted and the threat I had become disappeared as I went into battle mode. He was all over the place but I was just as fast as he tried breaking my shields, running through my hexes and spells and finally when all else failed I yelled the one spell I have never used, "REDUCTO!"

The spell hit him dead in the chest and should have thrown him backwards effectively blowing him up but it bounced off of him as if it was light hitting a mirror. I ducted in time as it whipped past my head blowing up a tree a few yards away. He stood there breathing hard unnecessary breaths, I was actually trying to catch my breath. I eventually gave up and sat down on the ground trying to slow my frantically beating heart.

"I'm so sorry Emmet, who was that?" I asked in a quiet voice as he stood there his eyes still having that blue hue in the gold iris. "My mother. She blamed me for my fathers death and I eventually ran away but was mauled by a bear until Rose saved me." I got up and ran over to him hugging him in comfort. He chuckled hugging me back, "It's alright Bella, I could care less what got me was the fact that she called Rose a slut."

"Well she's not a slut what so ever, and just so you know that was not me, that was your threat or fear I guess showing itself through me.

That's the whole part of being a metamorphous I can feel really strong emotions and turn myself to mimic it, I can also duplicate myself but I don't know how to do that yet." I smiled and Edward looked at me in amazement, I realized everyone was except for Sirius who was playing with a piece of grass and Remus who was asleep.

I rolled my eyes at them, those kids defiantly make day better. Got to love stupid people, with out them the average people would feel like dumbasses and then where would we be? "You defiantly have a power, no one is able to repel spells like that no matter what you are.

I would say you have a physical shield but its like you repelled it not blocked it…Its like super human strength…you're like a concrete block of pure muscle that nothing can penetrate… That's pretty cool. Rose your up next.

* * *

A/N: Alright so we found up what Emmet's power was!!!! If you have any questions regarding their powers or suggestions cause I am still trying to decide on one for Carlisle please review! Reviews make me update faster and we're getting more into the story so its going to be getting better!!!! Lots of big plans for this story!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

I slid into bed as Edward pulled me against his chest. I breathed in his sweet musky smell that has taken to calming me. Sirius, James and Remus were already asleep and their snores filled the silence in the dark room. "Sleep well my Bella. I love you." He said quietly. "I love you too Edward." I whispered back and let my eyes close as sleep over took me.

Today was really interesting, we found out the Cullen's powers. Emmet had ultra super strength that was mental and physical, Rosalie has the power to entrance people or hypnotize them in a way, Esme has the power to bring life out of nature, if she focuses on a plant it grows bigger and brighter, Carlisle has the power of moving objects with his mind, telekinesis.

It was amazing at how quickly their powers became relevant, however, it would take a lot of practice to expand and build up the powers. I was proud of them and I believed them to be proud of themselves as well.

They should be. Rose's power was the most interesting, it was like mind control almost and the more seductive she looked the more power she had over the person. She even got James to almost kiss her and he is completely devoted to Lily, Jasper was over come by the trance as well as Remus who has never had hard core feelings for a girl.

I was defiantly worn out from all of the activities and Edward holding me at the end of the day as I fell asleep was the perfect ending. I cant believe how fast I fell in love with him, he's like a drug and I cant get enough of him, I always need to be near him or I feel empty, void, and lost almost. I don't even want to think about school, it will be hard to leave him.

I pray to the gods above that Dumbledore will allow him to come once a month and for the dances. School was the last thing on my mind and I knew I needed to get my summer homework done but that could wait. Lily and James have been talking a lot lately which surprised me at first but this last year they have become quite the friends.

I'm positive she will make Head Girl I know she has wanted that position since first year. It's just the question of who will be Head Boy…my guess is Remus but he doesn't want that position what with him being a werewolf and all. They were already prefects, so it would only make sense if they were Heads.

Friday Night:

It was the night of the full moon and everything was tense, silent and slow. A thick fog permeated the air and dark clouds covered the sky only adding to the haunting feeling.

Remus, James, and Sirius were still sleeping in their beds but I was getting up to go and talk to the pack and Cullens. I pulled half of my hair up in a low pony tail as it flowed to my waist in tight coils. I grabbed my wand and stuck it in my back pocket.

Pulling on my cloak I apparated right into the Cullen's living room. Edward, who had left my bed earlier to tell everyone to get ready, was at my side in an instant and pulled me into his arms.

"Good morning my sweet girl." He whispered into my ear. I leaned into him, "Hello Edward." I replied quietly in my English accent. "I need to talk to your family, the wolves, are coming as well." He nodded and everyone filed into the living room. The door bell rang and Carlisle quickly answered the door greeting Jake and his large pack of shape-shifting wolves. I smiled at them, "Hey Bells, how's Remus?" Quil asked, "He's asleep right now. We wont head out until sundown.

That's what I need to talk to you guys about. Remus is very dangerous during the full moon and to both of you he is lethal. Now if you wolves are in wolf form then you're fine if you were to get bit but in human form if he bites you then you could die if your body doesn't accept the change but if it does then you will also change as does Remus. For a vampire if he bites you, or you bite him, you will die.

His venom is like an antidote to vampire venom and it is in his blood which would infect you if you were to bite him. It will not turn you human, "I said at Rose who was listening intently. She nodded in understanding.

"They did a study on it about a year ago and from what I understand it's extremely painful and the bodies were all disfigured and they ended up dieing. The men who conducted the study are in the asylum part of St. Mungo's now. Because your body isn't human and flexible it resists the change but it still tries to change you well it doesn't work. The newspapers weren't allowed to show the final result pictures but we looked at them in DADA and holy shit….they were….freaky. You guys need to stay here. Do. Not. Leave. The. House! I cannot stress enough how much you need to stay here.

Jake your pack is to not leave La Push. I'm going to strengthen the wards so no one can get in just to be safe but just because those are up does not mean you can't leave. I would rather everyone be safe than sorry.

Carlisle, I hate to ask, but in the morning I'm going to need help with stitching and healing him up. Not to mention if the guys or I get hurt we'll need help as well. I would really appreciate if you would help." I asked. I always need help after the full moon.

Everything was chaotic and bloody. Everyone was always pretty beat up, especially Remus. I always took a hard hit and James and Sirius always put everything out there. I always managed to get hurt pretty good that just added a scar to my skin or put me in a cast for about a week. Although I probably deserve it because I always get a good laugh at aggravating him which probably isn't a good idea, but its pretty funny afterwards.

I wasn't able to be around Remus in my human form, during the night of the full moon. Remus can't change someone if they are an animal not allowing the venom to change them. Animals have some sort of a immunity to the venom and by turning into our animagus forms it allows us to stay with him during the full moon.

"We'll stay here and you are more than welcome to come over afterwards, I'll be ready for you." Carlisle said.

"You should be warned, when we come back at dawn it wont be pretty. Lots of blood, just so you know."

"We'll be alright."

"Thank you for helping us." He smiled and everyone went about their business. I pulled Edwards upstairs to his room to talk to him privately. Jake was talking to Carlisle and Jasper was looking through one of my schoolbooks. I ran into his room and I shut the door behind us. His room was lovely with his black leather couch and his window walls.

I sat down on his couch and he sat beside me taking my hand. "Edward, you have to promise me, that no matter what, you wont leave the house." I said rubbing the back of his hand in a soothing manner. He sighed nodding, "I don't want anything to happen to you…..I-I love you…."

He said in a whisper that I almost missed it. I looked at him in shock but everything inside me was saying I love you too! "I love you too Edward."

He grinned and cupped my face in his other hand. He kissed me gently showing his love and I sighed moving my hands up his strong arms to wrap around his neck. He pulled me closer and I pressed my body up against him. His hand moved from my face and ran down my side barely grazing the side of my breast. I shuddered and the pulling inside my lower stomach increased.

He moved his hand up my stomach touching the soft skin. He moved his other hand and grabbed the bottom my shirt lifting it up over my head revealing my black lace bra. He looked me over and I blushed hurrying to cover myself up. He grabbed my wrists in his hands to stop me, "Don't hide from me Bella. You are so beautiful."

I looked at him with so much love and lowered my arms to my sides. He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me forward kissing me. I pulled myself closer sitting on top of him, I shuddered and whimpered against his mouth as his hand grazed the underside my breast.

I wanted more, no, I needed more. I pushed myself closer to his hand and subconsciously ground myself into him feeling his large bulge in his pants rub against my hot core. His kissing stopped and he hissed almost silently.

I stopped, I had done something wrong… His hands on my ribs were still and his lips still hovered on top of mine but I waited for him to respond. "Don't stop Bella. I want to touch you."

He said huskily with his lips hovering on top of mine. My underwear was surely ruined by now and I rolled my hips slowly watching his reaction. His eyelids fluttered shut before pulling me forward to kiss me again, his hands moving up to cup my breast.

A knock on the door was sounded through the room bringing us out of our state of lust. Sirius and James walked in and rolled their eyes seeing the state we were in, "Honest to god Vix. This is the second time. Put your fucking shirt on. Are you ready to go?

We need to set up the place and get back in time for Remus before sundown." Edward was still on the black leather couch but I pulled my v-neck t-shirt over my head ending my wonderful time with Edward. "I think I know where we can go, are we putting up wards? I'm going to put up the electrical shield just in case." I told them and we all walked downstairs. Preparing to leave.

**A/N: Was my Edward & Bella time alright or was it cheesy? I'm still debating on writing a lemon, I think I will. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Reviews make me happy and they will make me update soon. Here's a sneak peak for next chapter:**

I kicked up and scratched at his stomach trying to get him off of me but I couldn't and after fighting all night I was tired. I pushed harder but to no avail, he wouldn't let up. I heard James run towards me as I finally stopped my thrashing and looked into the eyes of Remus the wolf.

I felt his jaws secure around the upper part of my stomach and chest, the fangs easily sinking in an inch. I screamed in pain, James had to help me. Remus's growling grew and I looked to the east to see light. It was almost over, just a few more minuets.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love hearing what you guys have to say!

With the wards up and the potions ready the sun began to sink on the western horizon. Our bad with the clothes and extra potions we would need in the morning were just outside the boundary next to a bush underneath a pine tree so as to not get wet by the morning dew.

Moony was in the middle lying on his back with only a small towel covering his modesty.

He was much paler and sickly looking and his black tattoos stood out against his pale skin. It broke my heart to see him like this, no one deserved this no matter who they were. I sat Indian style in my large undershirt next to Sirius who was stretched out in his black and red plaid boxers beside me.

I wore nothing underneath, when I changed into a fox I would be naked anyway so it was pointless wearing clothes. Prongs, Padfoot and Moony were the same way, only Moony was covered by the small cloth towel while James and Sirius were in boxers.

James was strengthening the electrical dome we had placed up to keep Remus in a controlled area. There were to many lives at stake to let him run wild like we did sometimes at Hogwarts. We were in a new area and I didn't want to take any chances.

It was just us and Dumbledore wasn't here to help us if something went wrong. James walked over to us, the sun was just about to fully sink below the horizon diminishing the last few rays of sun light.

James secured his wand with our stuff and with one final glance the sun extinguished its final gold sliver revealing the full moon who shown proudly in an arrogant way as if mocking us and poor Remus who began to violently shake.

I looked away not being able to look at my best friend as he cried out in pain from the changes that morphed his body into the shape of a wolf. I pulled the white undershirt off and breathed in the cool air as my body changed in the fox form.

I loved changing, it's so easy for me and the way I can change, move, and push my body into shapes, forms and objects with just a simple breath. It was like breathing.

The cries of pain turned into a loud, eerie howl that echoed threw the trees and off the mountains in the distance. I looked to Remus and the moon shown off of his silver gray coat illuminating the gold off his natural human hair.

I crouched into a defensive position and he crouched lower snarling as he bared his long sharp fangs that hung below his jaws and dripped with his poisonous venom that would kill vampires and turn humans. A true child of the moon.

I saw James prancing trying to draw his attention towards the left side where as Sirius and I occupied the right side.

Sirius and I growled at the same time only aggravating Remus more. After the change he was pure, raw energy that we needed to release and wear him out so by morning it was easier for him to turn back human, less painful because he was so tired.

I took off to the right with Sirius beside me and Prongs ran in the other direction. Moony looked at both of us deciding which to go at, he took off after James and Padfoot turned to go help James as Remus pounced on him pushing him down as he

stumbled under the sudden weight and the pain Remus inflicted from digging his sharp claws into James's back. Sirius bit into the scruff of Remus's neck pulling him off.

Prongs leapt up as Padfoot and Moony started to wrestle the sound of yelps, growling, teeth snapping, and a pure animal fight was the only sound that could be heard.

I jumped into the tussle defending Sirius. I bared my teeth and bit into Moony making him yelp as I bit down harder but he in turn threw Sirius off and charged at me.

I braced myself, preparing for the impact but at the last minuet Prongs head butted Remus with his strong bone like antlers.

I looked at James silently thanking him. He nodded his reply. I heard the snapping of teeth and growling which brought us out of our mini conversation.

Sirius and Remus were going at it again. I charged forward to help Sirius and James ran by my side. Tonight was going to be a long night.

I sighed in relief as I saw the night begin to lighten, that meant we only had less than an hour more. I don't know why Remus is so riled up tonight but I was so tired.

Blood, sweat, and mud covered me and I panted taking a moment to try and catch my breath before going after Remus again. Sirius was running to help James who was trying to throw Remus off his back.

I could feel Remus tremble, he would be turning soon. The energy increased in his body as I began to run towards the werewolf and stag to help my friend.

Prongs was bleeding badly on his back, I prepared myself to jump and push Moony off. Sirius beat me there and gave me a smirk as he passed me like this was some kind of game.

If he thinks this is a game it's pretty damn fucked up! I will never understand that child, he wants to take the hit be my guest.

James stood a moment to allow himself to breath, I could tell he was in pain but like all of his he ignored it and pushed himself harder. Sirius struggled with Remus as they thrashed about, biting, shoving, scratching, throwing, anything they could do to get the upper hand.

Sirius needed help so I pushed myself faster, Sirius was starting to get tired and if I didn't get there in time he could get severely hurt. Finally I reached him and jumped up over Sirius and onto Remus. Sirius lead on the ground bleeding heavily from his side and right leg.

I bit hard into Remus's neck dragging him away from Padfoot. He struggled but I only bit down further making him howl in agony. I let go of Remus but pounced towards him growling and snapping my jaws. He did the same.

Knocking me to the ground I kicked up and scratched at his stomach trying to get him off of me but I couldn't and after fighting all night I was tired. I need to focus! Focus! I pushed harder but to no avail he wouldn't let up.

I heard James run towards me as I finally stopped my thrashing and looked Remus, the wolf, directly in the eye. I felt his jaws secure around the upper part of my stomach and chest, the fangs easily sinking in an inch. I screamed in pain, James had to help me.

Remus never looked away, we held eye contact and his growling grew the vibrations coming from the deep depths of his chest.

A warning. I looked to the east to see the light, it was almost over, just a few more minuets. Remus bit harder but James was quicker knocking him off of me but that only made his teeth tear threw my flesh making two long deep gashes from my stomach to my chest.

The smell of the blood was unbearable and the pain became to much as darkness enveloped me.

I rolled in and out of consciousness as I felt myself being levitated back to the Cullens. I was still in my fox form and a large t-shirt was wrapped tightly around my middle where the cuts were still lightly bleeding.

I was so sore and my middle was burning and it hurt to breathe. I hope Moony is okay, and I wonder how James and Sirius are…I don't think I can open my eyes yet. I groaned, "You are all right Vix, we're almost there."

I recognized Sirius's voice, he must be the one levitating me. It wasn't much longer that I heard Sirius call out for Carlisle. I smelled Edwards sent and was transferred to his arms. "Bella?" He asked quietly. I whimpered. "We need to get her upstairs, she has to change back. I have the blood replenishing potions, pain potions, healing potions, and sleep potions.

She'll need stitches, well I think we all need stitches somewhere, James's back is pretty messed up. I need stitches on my leg and chest. Are you guys okay?" Sirius asked as he spoke to the Cullens. I noticed everyone was staying in the kitchen while only Edward, Alice, and Carlisle were in the living room. James transfigures some pillows into simple medical beds that I was gently placed on. I heard Sirius, James and Remus all sit down on their cots as well.

They groaned in unison officially feeling the soreness of moving into a different position. "Bella I'm going to change you back, do you want them to leave?" I heard James ask me, once I was in my human form I would be naked. I didn't care, Edward was going to see me naked sooner or later, so I urged him to go ahead and change me. I heard Alice run upstairs, probably to get clothes which I was grateful. "Remove the t-shirt Edward, Carlisle you should work on Remus first."

James said I felt Edwards cool hands gently untied and remove the bloodied shirt. Sirius got up again and told me to relax. I knew the drill after the many full moons with Remus. I prepared myself mentally for the pain to come and held in my cries as I was changed back to human.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as the cuts ripped even longer and smell of blood made me nauseous. I opened my eyes to see myself covered in mud and blood. Edward was watching me as he placed his cool hands on the side of my face relaxing me.

I leaned into his touch not even caring that I was completely naked. Alice was at my side holding my hips up gently to slide on a pair of soft cotton underwear and soffee shorts which she rolled down to sit low on my hips like I liked. I smiled at her and she grinned taking out a thing of baby wipes, gauze, non-stick pads, and peroxide.

Why vampires have those things I will never know.

I caught Edward staring at my chest and how he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I grinned embarrassingly and snapped my fingers to get his attention. "Are you going to stitch me up? I'm getting light headed from the loss of blood." I said in a hoarse whisper.

I didn't blame him for looking though, not in a conceited way, but because I knew he was attracted to me and I was covered in blood. For a vampire that's one hell of a fantasy! He shook his head and took the needle and thread Carlisle handed him and began to work.

Edward worked fast and soon I was stitched all the way up and the healing, blood replenishing, and pain potions were in my system beginning to work instantly. I sighed in relief from the pain. Edward wrapped my chest in gauze and put an Ace bandage over top to keep any possibly broken ribs in place.

I was half asleep and Sirius was already passed out and snoring like the freight train he is, James was trying to stay awake wanting to watch Carlisle stitch up the last cut on his back. Remus was all wrapped up and sleeping on the transfigured medical bed snoring lightly.

I leaned against Edward as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room where a king size bed sat in the middle of his room. I moaned as I felt the softness of the mattress and silk sheets sink against my weight. I didn't realize how tired I was but I was pulled backwards against Edwards chest enveloping myself in his sent. Falling into a deep sleep I relaxed letting my body heal and not waking up for two more days.

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update on Friday, I'm going to try and update every Friday or during the weekend. Please Review and tell me what you think! REVIEW!!!!!! I want to hear what you guys think, give me ideas!!! I have lots of ideas and I want to hear what you guys have to say, thank you so much for adding me to alert, and favorite story list J it means a lot! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know you guys want to hit that green button!

**Sneak Peek:**

"**I was wondering if she could come and stay with us until we leave for my house." I smiled at James's shyness of asking such a silly questions. **

"**Of course she can, you know I love her like a sister! My dad knows who she is and he won't care, I'm sure he'll completely understand. I feel terrible, why don't you call her now." **

**I said and laughed as he raced to the phone. **


	11. Chapter 11

**6 Weeks Later: **

I stood by the stove making scrambled eggs for the guys who were still upstairs sleeping. It was Sunday and it was also storming pretty heavily today so we decided to not go out and run.

Edward was out on a hunting trip with his brothers and father but would be back sometime today so I was somewhat alone as the rain came down in sheets on the white farm house.

Today was obviously an indoor day, which sucks. I heard James bound down the stairs as he stepped into the kitchen. "Are you making eggs?" He asked, the glasses on his nose slightly foggy from just being in the hot shower and then coming into the cold kitchen.

"Yes, and don't worry I'm making a lot. Do you want to put the toast in the toaster for me?"

"I talked to Lily the other night." He said putting the white bread in the toaster.

"Really? How is she?" I asked, Lily and I were good friends and I knew she had trouble with her family accepting her as witch so the summer months were hard for her. "I guess her sister, Petunia, is getting married and she's not invited to the wedding. I feel so bad for her, Vix you know how much I love her and it broke my heart when she started crying. I wish there was something I could do to help…"

I ran to James hugging him around the middle. Poor Lily. That is just awful, what family does that? She must be devastated and I know how much James cares for her, he never shuts up about it, and would do anything to protect her so obviously Lily calling and crying on the phone would tear James apart.

"I was wondering…if she could come and stay with us until we leave for my house in a few weeks." I smiled at James's shyness of asking such a silly question. "Of course she can, you know I love Lily like a sister and my dad will understand. Why don't you call her now."

I said and laughed as he raced to the phone. The eggs were nearly done so while they sat a minuet more, I configured some paper plates and pulled out the toast waving my wand to spread the butter and put the eggs on the plates. I walked to the bottom of the stairs to yell for the guys that breakfast was ready, "Remus! Sirius! Breakfast is ready!"

I yelled to them and returned to the kitchen setting the four plates on the kitchen table. The boys came down in just their sweat pants yawning and complain about having to get up. I rolled my eyes and just pointed to the food. That woke them up.

James joined us at the table with a smile on his face, "Is Lily coming?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Tiger Lily is coming?" I laughed at Sirius's nick-name for Lily. He always says that she looks like a tiger-lily flower because of her bright red hair and dark green eyes. Lily was defiantly a looker and anybody could see why James likes her so much.

Lily is completely self-less, she would give the shirt off her back to someone she didn't even know and give a second thought about it. She's incredibly smart with both muggle and wizard education. She's nice to everybody and it takes a lot to get her mad but when she is, holy shit! I would never want to be on Lily's bad side she does not put up stuff that she feels is unfair.

"Yeah, she'll be here the day after tomorrow. I'm so excited to see her, WAIT! Where will she sleep?" He asked in a panic, I chuckled, I was waiting for Sirius to make a sexual joke. "She could sleep with you James, I'm sure you'll keep her happy with your…hunkiness. I would know." I rolled my eyes, that was just dumb. "Do you listen to yourself when you talk?"

"It depends. I tune in and out." He replied grinning, that boy needs to be put in the mental ward at St. Mungos. I repeated my previous eye roll, Edward is having an influence on me. However I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

"We can transfigure another bed and maybe shrink the trunks to make more room." Remus said, he was the logical one of the group.

"So…since it's storming today do you guys want to start the homework?" Sirius groaned banging his head into the plate full of eggs.

"Oh my God! Sirius! You are such a damn child!"

"ME! How am I a child! Coming from the girl who just about shits her pants when there's blood near her and _doesn't_ think to run to the loo when she throws up because of being disgusted and I "_happen" to be in the way! I'm going to take that as a compliment!" _

"_Fuck you Sirius! You're the one with the eggs on your head just because you don't want to do your homework. That's pretty childish!" _

"_OMG-"_

"_Did you just say OMG? Are you turning into a chick?" _

"_Yes I did. Anyways I just thought of the greatest prank we could do to the Slytherins!" _

"_TELL ME!" I yelled completely forgetting what we were talking about before. James snickered while Remus just smacked his forehead, "You guys are a disgrace to all people with ADD and ADHD." _

"_Shut up Remus! Okay so what if we spiked the food and it made everyone ultra fat! Like so fat they can't sit down and it just hangs in rolls!" I busted out laughing imagining Malfoy, Lestrange, and Sirius's brother and sister in an obese state. _

"_DO IT!" We had jumped up and were jumping around the kitchen. "It's going to be A-MAZING!" He said putting his hands to hit high fives. I jumped up hitting both hands. "Hell yeah! Dumbass Slytherins they won't know what hit them!" _

_James and Remus started laughing hysterically. I looked at them weird, what was their problem? I swear those two are nutty. I turned to look back at Sirius who was looking over at the door. I followed his gaze only to see the Cullens looking at us like the weirdoes we are. _

_I blushed and my entire head of hair turned fire-truck red. Sirius of course noticed this and laughed at my embarrassment. _

_I looked down at my feet; sitting back down and picked up my fork hoping the happy color of yellow of the eggs would distract everyone…no such luck. Edward came over to me and picked me up setting me on his lap. _

_I hid my face into the crook his neck to help hide my embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, "Don't be embarrassed love. I think it's adorable that you and your friends are obnoxious." He chuckled and I blushed even more but kissed his neck in thanks. "You are so obnoxious Bella! But when you do the prank you have to tell me all about it!" Emmet exclaimed and I looked at him grinning, pranks were what we did best, "Well when Edward comes up to visit me at school you should come up with him. You all should come and see everything, I can't tell you how beautiful it is and Dumbledore won't care. I can write to him when we get our letters, I'll use the school owl so I don't have to use mine. Maybe you can come to the Homecoming dance, it's on Halloween and everyone dresses up. It's fun." I said while eating my eggs. Alice looked happy about being able to dress up and possibly help all the girl get ready in the Gryffindor house. I finished my food and waved my wand sending it to the sink to wash itself. Edward still looked at me with amazement that magic was real. "Where are Esme and Carlisle?" James asked and I too, realized they weren't here. "They wanted some alone time, so we got kicked out of the house for the day." Jasper said looking slightly annoyed. Sirius grinned waggling his eyebrows at me. I shook my head in mock disappointment, "We should start on our homework, I know I don't want to do it either but might as well get over with. James you do transfiguration, Remus you work on Potions, Sirius you can do charms and I'll do astrology. Then we'll just switch and copy, it'll be easier." Sirius groaned while James just laughed at him. "You guys can do whatever, but we wont be done for another couple of hours. I want to get this shit done since it's so bad out." Emmet and Jasper ran to the TV grabbing the X-box they had brought with them. Rose and Alice followed them while James summoned our books and homework assignments from upstairs. I caught the astrology book easily and the parchment, quill and ink floated easily onto the table in front of me. I looked at my list of assignments; _

_* Page 254: Copy the chart and map the stars and planets before writing the predications of all astrology signs. _

_*Page 305-315: List and define all bolded definitions (70 definitions)._

_*Page 412: Read the passage and answer questions 1-20 in complete sentences. _

_That isn't to bad. I like astrology so I put effort into the learning and work which helps a lot so I don't need to look everything up and only the things I don't know or to double check something. Remus was beginning the Draught of Living Death, the potion we had to make and store over the summer, and Sirius was still grumbling about doing the homework. _

_Edwards cool hands rubbed my back in small circles relaxing me. I sighed leaning into his touch but focused my attention on my homework…unfortunately. _

_REVIEW! Let me know what you guys think!_

_Sneak Peak:_

"_We need to do something fun, or I think I might kill myself. Sirius go upstairs get the fire whiskey we're going to have a party." I said enthusiastically. _

"_Hell yeah! Turn on the music!" Sirius yelled as he bolted up the stairs to get our stash of alcohol. Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "You drink?" I nodded before leaning in to give him a kiss, "Vampires can get drunk too. I think you need to loosen up and have some fun." _


	12. Chapter 12

Emmet and Jasper walked in curious as to why I said that vampires were able to get drunk. Sirius ran back into the kitchen with four bottles of fire whiskey and shot glasses.

"Is everyone drinking? Good." Sirius said giving no one time to actually answer. Everyone was in the kitchen and Sirius poured the bitter-sweet chestnut colored liquid into nine clear shot glasses.

I took two and gave one to Edward, "To popping the Cullen's drinking cherry!" Sirius announced and laughed before throwing back the shot and savoring the musky taste. Emmet and Jasper copied my movements and Rose was hesitant but threw hers back as well followed by Alice.

I looked at Edward, "It's good, trust me. Everyone else liked it." Edward threw the drink back still looking reluctant at drinking something other than blood. However as tasted the first sip he hummed at the pleasure it brought him warming his cold body. "That's good, why is it different than regular whiskey?"

Edward asked. I smiled, "Magical alcohol is made differently than muggle alcohol. It's made so all creatures can drink it, in fact a vampire made fire whiskey." I explained to him and threw back another glass. HE copied my movement. "I'm warning you Edward, Bella gets crazy when she's drunk. Especially with Sirius, they do the dumbest shit. James is just as bad, poor Lily."

Remus said, I scowled and James punched him in the arm but then bumped fists with me smiling. "What kind of stuff do they do?" Alice asked in curiosity.

I smiled remembering our last day of school last year…good times. I looked Sirius knowing that was what he was thinking and Edward, reading his mind, burst out laughing. "That's not fair! You have to share now!"

Jasper said drinking his third. "Okay, it was our last night at Hogwarts before we came here, and as tradition we drink, have a party in the common room, dance, pranks, and do something stupid.

Well Sirius got his idea that they should go streaking through the halls to Dumbledore's office and back and who ever got to the Gryffindor common room last would have to go up the Slytherins and get on their table in the dance to Baby Got Back. Sirius lost in fact I think he got lost." Remus said and Sirius hung his head in shame but I knew he was secretly smiling, drinks were passed around once again.

We migrated to the living room, Alice stumbled a little but Jasper held her upright and pulled her to his lap on the couch.

It was still storming really heavily and the power had flickered out and of course Sirius flipped out jumping into James's lap acting like they were gay and of course James just dumped him onto the floor grumbling about being a one woman man.

Edward pulled me against his chest on his lap and I leaned back against him while Sirius put his feet on my lap and Remus leaned against my legs. I was used to being physically close to my friends and found comfort in it. I don't think the Cullens, meaning Edward, fully understood our relationship. The guys and I are so close, there are no secrets or lies. We're family and support each other, we need each other.

We knew each other so well that we didn't need to speak, we just knew. I put my arms on Sirius's sweat pant covered leg. "I'm excited for Tiger-Lily to get here.

Why is she coming here again?" Sirius asked. "Her sister is getting married, and you know how her family is about her and magic, well Petunia told Lily she is not aloud to go to the wedding.

She's to be no where's near the property which I think is terrible. But on the other hand, I'm glad she's coming here. I know she hates it there. Plus James is going to shit his pants when she gets here. OH MY GOD! You know she called the other night and asked for James!

I exclaimed to Sirius. Sirius squealed bringing out his inner girl, I don't see what the girls at Hogwarts love so much about him.

"No way! Are you serious?"

"Nope you are!" I joked.

"Okay, first, that got old way back in second year, second, tell me everything! Does she like him?" Remus said turning around and leaning on me and Edward.

James watches us with a blank look on his face. We put our heads together, "So James told me that Lily called the other night asking for him, not me. She was crying and…she needed him!"

I said in a dramatic whisper and then looked at James who was smiling to himself. "That is so cute! James and Tiger-Lily love each other! I want to be the godfather when they start popping out mini James!" Sirius exclaimed and bounced up and down in a very Alice fashion.

I was starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol;, Alice was gone a long time ago, and was literally attacking Jasper. Alcohol always makes people horny, or at least the people I'm around. I turned away from them and back to Remus and Sirius. "This could be the year guys, this is it! I can feel it!" Remus said and started vibrating in excitement.

"I've got an idea!" Sirius said. Edward dropped his head to my shoulder.

"We should lock them in a room and not let them out until they hook up! It's fool proof!"

Rose and Emmet left out the back door running towards the woods and were soon followed by Alice and Jasper. I threw back another shot as James chuckled to himself but got up tackling Sirius to the ground where they started wrestling.

I leaned against Edwards chest as he wrapped his arms around me and began kissing my neck. He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Lets go upstairs, I need you. I want to feel you." He said and I felt my stomach tighten. I nodded. He lifted me up bridal style and ran upstairs to my room locking the door at vampire speed. I locked it further with wards and a silent bubble to give us privacy. I climbed up onto my bed laid down looking at Edward with pure lust. His eyes were black as he looked at me. He growled, I was his prey and was under his dominating stare.

He crouched, preparing to jump. I shuddered under his gaze. He growled again jumping up onto my bed and pushing me down under his weight. He caught my hands holding them above my head with one hand while he tore my clothes with the other.

They ripped down the middle leaving me in only a pair of black lace boy shorts. He threw my clothes down to the floor and took off his own shirt before leaning on me again.

He leaned down slowly, agonizingly slow, my breasts peaked and hardened under his cold chest. He kissed my neck, letting his tongue lick the skin. I squirmed underneath him as he kissed my neck and worked his way down the swells. I whimpered wanting to be released from his hold. I needed more, "Edward please." I whispered and he looked up meeting my eyes.

"Please, what? Tell me what you want." He said in his deep husky voice that dropped an octave lower than his normal baritone voice. "Touch me." I said and he grinned evilly. He moved his mouth to hover over my peak breathing his cold breath against it.

I arched my back trying to get closer but he pushed me down holding me with his strong arms so I could not movie. He let his tongue sneak out and lick the bottom of my most sensitive part to the top before taking me into his mouth and sucking gently.

I moaned and he swirled his tongue around before moving to the other. He copied what he did and released my arms. I tangled my hands in his silk like hair holding him there. I needed to kiss him, I craved to taste the fire whiskey and his bitter sweet taste. I pulled him up to me crashing my lips to his. He moaned into my mouth and I pulled his hair harder.

His tongue swept every crevice of my mouth as he stroked my tongue with his. His large hands kneaded my breasts like dough and I arched again as he pinched me gently making me gasp. He moved his hand and rubbed my stomach as he moved lover. He continued to kiss me and traced the outline of my lace underwear. He was asking permission to take them off.

I nodded and he slipped them down my legs and threw them to the ground, but I didn't hear them hit the floor. I let go of Edwards hair and rubbed his chest but proceeded to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants. They too went to the floor and I pulled him towards me wanting to deepen the kiss. He swept my mouth one more time before pulling back to look at me in all my naked glory. I blushed but didn't cover myself as he looked at me with big black eyes.

His hand on my stomach rubbed soothing circles as he went lower, I was really glad about that spell Lily found our fifth year that would eliminate any unwanted hair completely stopping the growth of hair by killing the follicles.

The only hair on my body was my neatly trimmed eyebrows and my full head of head. I was smooth and bare everywhere else. I felt how hard Edward was and it added to my arousal. He was big and thick which made me wonder how he would fit inside me.

I ignored that fact for now and focused on how he was spreading my legs apart and moved his hands to stroke my inner thighs. I moaned, the tightening in my stomach was really tight and I know I was drenching the sheets but I could care less, God made magic for a reason. He moved down to suckle on my breast again and I moaned louder.

He was so gently but knew exactly what I needed at same time. His hands moved to my core and he placed a finger at the bottom of my slit before slowly dragging it up against it to the top. I shuddered, "Edward." I whispered. He smiled against my breast and repeated the action of his fingers.

I squirmed and gasped when he pushed a finger inside of me before rubbing it along the top hitting a spot I didn't know was there. I groaned as he increased the pressure and added another finger. I arched my back gripping the sheets as I circled my hips in time with his fingers. I was so close, now I knew why Sirius was such a sex addict.

The pressure exploded and I saw stars in front of my eyes as my muscles tensed and warmth spread from my toes and finger tips to all over my body. I slumped down onto the mattress breathing heavily and slightly sweaty. I opened my eyes to see Edwards gold eyes looking down into mine.

"You are so amazingly beautiful. I love you Bella and I want you forever." A thought crossed my mind, "Will you change me?"

"Into a vampire?" I nodded and a skeptic look crossed his face. "I don't know Bella, don't you want to be with your friends? Grow up with them?" He asked.

"Of course I do but I want to be with you for eternity."

"You're my reason for living Bella, I was empty before you. If anything were to happen to you I would follow you into death." A tear escaped my eye sliding down my cheek at the thought of Edward dying. He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "I'll think about it love."

He whispered and pulled me closer humming a soothing melody that quickly put me to sleep.

A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for the long update. I had finals and I really needed to pass them. Lily will be in the next chapter and then the chapter after that they are leaving for Hogwarts! That's where all the fun begins! REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

It was drizzling out as Sirius and I ran through the forests on the La Push-Cullen border line. Our breath came out in a white fog because it was colder than normal. My sweatpants and long sleeve underarmor kept me warm in the early morning chill.

Lily was coming today and James, of course, was the first one up. Remus and James stayed behind while Sirius and I and the Cullen boys went for a run. They were expanding my room and transfiguring another bed to give Lily a place to sleep for the next three weeks before we left for James's house. It would be done soon and we were all meeting at the Cullens, except James he was staying at the farmhouse to meet Lily and then take her here.

Charlie was fishing with Billy and wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon, so Alice insisted everyone stay at the Cullen house to have a sleepover! When she said that I seriously wanted to tell her that we are not eight year old girls but that would be mean. I was so excited to see Lily.

I really wanted to race home and speed up time but I couldn't, she wouldn't be here for another few hours so I would have to wait. These next few weeks were going to be fun, but I'm dreading leaving Edward. It's going to be really hard. I know Edward wasn't looking forward to it either but of course it is being left unsaid, instead we are trying to make the most out of all the time we have together.

We were approaching the Cullens house and everyone started to slow to cool down our bodies from the ten mile run. Esme stepped outside onto the deck to welcome us. "Good morning Esme, how are you?" Sirius asked kissing her cheek.

"I'm good, did you have a good run? I can see you guys are thirsty. Boys go for a hunt Carlisle and Rose went this morning and said there was a large herd of caribou not far from here. You looked drained."

Edward kissed my cheek before speeding off into the foggy forest with Emmet and Jasper beside him. I walked into the kitchen taking off my shocks at the back door. Carlisle was sitting at the table reading the Wall Street Journal and Rose was flipping through car magazines.

I smiled at them in good morning. Sirius was shoveling bites of pancakes into his mouth while trying to drink the goblet of pumpkin juice at the same time.

I rolled my eyes, I will never understand that boy. Alice danced into the kitchen look cute as always in her bright designer clothes. Hopping into the seat beside me she looked extremely excited about something, now theirs something you don't see everyday.

"Tell me about Lily!"

"Well, her full name is Lilianna Jade Evans, but everyone calls her Lily. She's incredibly smart and is the top in our class, the valedictorian basically. James is absolutely in love with her and I think she's starting to like him but I'm not sure so don't say anything-"

"I already saw their wedding. They're getting married this summer, along with you and Edward."

"Wait, seriously?" I said smiling, I liked the thought of Edward and I getting married, I really liked that thought.

"Continue."

"Oh, right. Lily is really pretty, like it's startling at how pretty she is. She has dark green eyes and dark red hair and lots of freckles. She's the nicest person and would help anyone if they needed it. Including Slytherins… She doesn't put up with shit, and she has a pretty short temper too.

She used to take it out on James when she would get mad but now she just takes it out on Padfoot. It's pretty funny, you'll like her. Don't worry." I said explaining Lily to Alice. I think Alice was just excited to have another person to play dress up with. Poor Lily.

Lily was going to be arriving anytime and I was so excited. Remus was here and currently playing chess with Jasper, who was winning. Edward massaged my back making my body feel like jelly. Alice sat next to me looking threw a magazine, Vogue I think? "Check."

Jasper said quietly. I looked up at them, "Check mate." He said while Remus scowled hoping to find an error in the game that would allow him to win.

"I hate muggle chess, we're playing Wizard Chess now." Remus said and began explaining the game to him as he transfigured the muggle chess board into a wizard model. The distinct popping noise of someone apparating was heard in the kitchen.

"LILY!" I screamed jumping up and racing to the kitchen but met her halfway as she ran towards me to embrace in a tight hug. Sirius joined us, hugging us both. "Tiger-Lily!" She laughed at the nickname he had given her in first year. He put us down and she hugged Remus. I took her hand leading her into the living room where Jasper, Alice, Edward and now Rose and Emmet were sitting. Lily smiled her forest green eyes sparkling with happiness to be with her friends.

"Lily, this is Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and my Edward." I said pointing to each person as I said there name. She grinned in hello. Alice pulled her into a hug which Lily, of course, returned.

"I just know we are going to be great friends. In fact I can see it! OMG! We have to go shopping together."

"Oh of course! I love shopping, Bella here can be a real downer when it comes to shopping unless it has something to do with Quidditch, but Sirius will have to come too. He's a god at finding bargains!"

"Really, I didn't know he was all that into shopping."

"He has more clothes than me and Bella have combined, and I'm including her quidditch clothing. It's bloody obnoxious! And I'm so jealous!"

She said grinning in a goofy matter. James rolled his eyes and Remus shook his head but smiled. I grinned at Sirius, we share clothes all the time so technically his closet is my closet. I laughed, Sirius really was Alice in guy with all the energy they had and their love to shop.

Alice laughed as Sirius winked at her. I rolled my eyes in true Edward fashion which I'm almost positive he noticed. Lily was happy, but I could tell something was wrong and she wasn't saying anything like she usually did. She is such an outgoing person.

I looked James over, moving eyes slowly down his body searching for anything odd, there it is! A wet spot on his chest that he obviously tried to dry but because tears are saltwater he didn't use the right spell.

He used a freshwater spell. I then looked at Lily's face taking in every detail. Her eyes were darker, showing the hurt she tried to hide, but I was smarter than that. Her face was slightly puffy as well… She was crying, or had been crying.

James must have known Lily was upset and why she was upset too. That's why he wanted to be the one to greet Lily alone. It made sense now. I shot James a look telling him I knew an that I wanted answers. In return he gave me a look saying later, I nodded.

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry for the long update! I've been so busy, I just got a new job! And got back from a 1 week mission trip a few days ago but I'm working on the next chapter and it's almost done. REVIEW! **


End file.
